


The Tree Lot

by Krispykritter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom/Jared, Family Drama, Firefighters, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, mention of past family member deaths, paramedics, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispykritter/pseuds/Krispykritter
Summary: A ‘Very’ late holiday fic, full of schmoop, fluff, sex, humor and some angst. Light mentions of past deaths in the family, not delved into that deeply. This is a bottom Jared fic. It’s simply about the boys meeting and falling in love. It’s a cute smooth ride until it becomes a bit more steamy and hot, then ends very sickly sweet and happy. One close call for Jared, but not that graphic.Sorry for the wait! This was a fun one that got interrupted by annoying things! The side characters remain just that, just additional elements but not really the focus of the story.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 313





	The Tree Lot

The Tree Lot 

Chapter 1

Jensen pulled his truck into the tree lot parking space closest to the entrance. He noticed one family waiting for an employee to tie their tree to the top of a minivan, but the rest of the parking lot was desolate. Jensen knew the lot had been swarmed earlier by dozens of people trying to beat the storm. 

Jensen grabbed a down jacket and a pair of gloves from the back seat before he stepped out of his cab. He donned the jacket, then stuffed the pair of camel skins in his pocket as he walked toward the front entrance. He heard distant voices somewhere between the rows of firs. There was a wood burning stove in front of the main register hut, fresh wreathes hung on a rack and a few purchased trees marked with red tags waiting for customers to return for them.

Jensen looked up at the disappearing sun behind grayish clouds. He felt the icy sting of the light breeze and knew anyone acclimated to this area would be expecting at least six inches of powder by morning. The snow was beautiful but deadly to would-be travelers or new residents who weren’t prepared for it. He had certainly helped enough stranded people in his time who hadn’t understood the power of the elements. 

This particular tree lot was the most popular game in town. It was run by the valley church group which used the profits to fund children’s and senior programs. The town wasn’t that big, a population of barely ten thousand, so extra funds were always in demand for programs. Everyone who was anyone shopped this lot for the endless beautiful stock and warm friendly staff, in addition to supporting the community. 

Jensen glanced around before he headed toward the back of the lot where dozens of twelve to fifteen footers towered above the rest. He saw one flocked twenty footer by the rear shack where they performed that additional service. He could still hear faint voices but figured he didn’t need to ask for assistance yet. He’d been picking out trees since he was eight years old. 

When he got through a few of the taller trees, Jensen heard someone approaching and turned around. Maggie, a sixty four year old treasurer from the church smiled warmly, “Jensen!” She threw her arms around Jensen’s shoulders as he lifted her in a bear hug. Jensen laughed as he sat her down and kissed her cheek, “Young lady.” The woman looked concerned, “What took you so long to get here, we’re about to close up early because of the weather?” 

Jensen sheepishly explained, “Well, I dove into some ledger books and forgot to put ‘em down. I think I’ve still got time to get one of these monsters indoors before things get dicey, though. Dani keeps reminding me it’s officially December and we don’t have a tree yet. She says the customers have been asking.” 

Jensen cringed, thinking of the lectures from his manager in the past week. He couldn’t believe customers were so attached to the annual tree. He asked Maggie, “So how’s it been going around here?” Maggie huffed sarcastically, “It’s been non-stop. You know I love it, and the town needs it, but damn, Jensen, my body doesn’t work as fast anymore. Good thing we’ve got some additional help this year. Some of our usual volunteers are fighting illnesses so we had to break down and hire extra’s.” 

Jensen asked curiously, “Local kids?” Maggie lit up, “One out of college, actually. A few just out of high school but this one is a recent college graduate and he out does them all. He’s fantastic...except when he tries to kill himself. Worked morning til close his first week and refused to go home until I forced him to...he was about to drop right in front of me so I had to get mean.”

Jensen looked at Maggie in seriousness, “You know you could have called me if you were that short.” Maggie admonished, “Jensen Ackles you have enough to do between running a business and managing that fire station.” Jensen sighed as she kept going, “It’s not enough that you’ve got a successful income but you still choose to manage that station and go out on calls when you could leave that to somebody else. You shouldn’t be doing that with your knee anyway. Like I’m gonna bug you for volunteer work when your team already spent a week putting up all these fences and shacks for us.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes before he kissed her cheek again with a smirk, “You should have called me...and my knee still works, it’s just a bit temperamental, not useless.” Maggie put her hands on her hips, “Well I appreciate the thought but I don’t ‘have’ to call you now...because now I have Jared,” she proudly exclaimed. Jensen’s eyebrow raised, “Oh really. So it’s ‘Jared’ is it? The college grad whose whisked your heart away from me? I might have to meet this star human of yours and make sure he isn’t playing you to get you to marry him and will him your estate.” 

Maggie completely ignored Jensen’s mockery. They both knew damn well she had no estate worth trickery, and she was old enough to be Jensen’s grandmother. She suddenly smiled devilishly as she leaned close, “He’s single, Jensen.” Jensen guffawed with disbelief. He hadn’t expected that. Maggie continued in a conspirator’s tone, “Listen. He never takes a break to call or text anyone and he never mentions a significant other when he’s talking about college or future plans. He works like a dog and no one ever visits him here. You know, like the other youngsters do with drones of chattery friends coming and going. Some of ‘em had to be reminded not to look at their phones while helping customers search for a tree, but not Jared. I swear, Jensen, the gall of these kids.” 

Jensen argued thoughtfully, “Well, maybe he’s just more mature because he’s got a few years on ‘em and a degree under his belt.” Maggie shook her head, “No, it’s more than that. Something tells me he’s ‘never’ been immature.” She shrugged, “I don’t think Jared’s much of a socialite. He’s super smart, and shy when he talks about himself but adorably charming and he looks in your eyes, Jensen. Do you know how many young people don’t nowadays?” Jensen had to agree, “Oh, I know...we see it all the time in our rookies. Hit and miss, really. Some were raised by people, some by electronics.” 

Jensen sighed at the hopeful look in Maggie’s expression. She raised up on her tip toes and whispered to him, “He’s beyond cute and I’m talking miles beyond. You know damn well it’s been a long while since I’ve seen you dating and I seriously think he’s perfect for you. Jensen, at least meet him.” Jensen finally sighed and shook his head, “Fine. I’ll meet him. I can’t believe I’m going to ask this but...it’s kinda important.” Jensen leaned closer, “Do you even know if he’s gay?” 

Maggie turned perplexed as her face fell, “Oh, I guess I’m not really sure...I guess that’s a biggie we kinda need to know.” Jensen grinned, “Unfortunately yes...it’s definitely a biggie.” He took her hands between his, “Mags, it’s sweet that you’re trying to hook me up, but really, you don’t have to go through all this trouble to find me a...” 

Jensen paused mid sentence, stunned to silence by a stunning vision who came from another row of trees. The vision addressed Maggie after a soft charming smile at Jensen, “Mag, did you need help over here?” Jensen stood transfixed, completely ashamed at his lack of manners but unable to move for the moment. A well over six foot plus gorgeous young man with hazel grayish/green eyes focused on him for two seconds and the earth seemed to disappear under Jensen’s feet. Jensen didn’t even realize eyes could come in those combined colors. He struggled for coherency, “Uhm.” 

Maggie grinned knowingly, squeezing Jensen’s hands, “Jensen, this is Jared, the new super star I was telling you about.” Jensen stared while Maggie let go of his hands. The younger man looked argumentative toward her at first, then nervously smoothed his hair back, obviously shy about Maggie’s brag. Jensen’s heart did flip flops. ‘Jesus Christ, Maggie wasn’t kidding.’ 

Jensen quickly offered his hand, forcing his recovery after a few seconds of acting like a complete idiot. When Jared took it, Jensen smiled warmly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jared. Maggie’s been muttering non-stop about you. I was beginning to get a complex, or think she was losing her marbles and making you up.” 

Jared smiled, still looking adorably modest, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, but she’s exaggerating.” As Jensen struggled to process the dimples he just saw, Maggie retorted, “Uh no, I don’t exaggerate. You’ve saved an old lady from an ugly season.” Jared looked at her with soft challenge in his expressive eyes, “You are not an old lady...and remember how I sucked the first few days. You guys trained me.” 

Maggie corrected Jared’s self deprecating comment, “Jared, you’d never done bundling and barbwire before...flocking either. You did ‘not’ suck, as you say, and my regulars couldn’t believe how fast you caught on. You caught on to the register faster than anyone ‘and’ you taught me a more efficient deposit process within a day. You ‘do’ suck at taking compliments, however.” 

Maggie turned toward Jensen as Jared rolled his eyes and sighed. Jensen smiled. The interaction between the two flowed like a surrogate mother and son. It was clear Maggie adored the young man after the short time she’d known him. Jensen started to understand why. There was something about Jared’s mannerisms that took hold of one’s soul and pulled it every which way on an enjoyable ride. Jensen knew this because his own soul felt like it had jumped out and left his body, wanting only to spend time with Jared, not with it’s owner. Jensen didn’t even know if the young man realized he had that effect. 

“So Jared,” Maggie interrupted Jensen’s thoughts, “Jensen has been my friend for a couple decades, now. He’s hellbent on working himself to the bone, kinda like you. He runs his own business ‘and’ he manages our fire department.” Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes, “That sounds like a lot of work.” Jensen held up a hand, quick to stop any over indulgent compliments, “I’m surrounded by good people who do a lot of the work...and I enjoy what I do so it doesn’t always ‘feel’ like work.” 

Jared nodded in understanding but Maggie snorted, “Neither one of you takes a compliment.” She addressed Jared, “As soon as Lisa’s done with the deposit, honey, she’s going home and Barry’s already gone. I want you to go as soon as Jensen gets his tree.” Jared argued, “But what about you?” Maggie assured him, “I’m leaving soon after you. Just as soon as I lock everything up. Jensen’s on tab here so don’t worry about ringing him up. The man’s good for it.” 

Jared looked worried as he tried arguing, “But...” Maggie interrupted, “Jared, I want you to get home safe before that storm hits.” Jared argued, “But why don’t ‘you’ go when Lisa goes and I’ll lock up. I’ll be the last one out so all of ‘you’ get home before the storm hits.” Maggie chastised, “Because, sweet young man, I can’t trust you not to go back in that shack and finish those flockings or stock some of the shelves before you leave. Next thing you know you’ll be stuck in a shack in the middle of a blizzard, freezing to death. I’m not letting you do that.” 

Maggie turned to Jensen, ignoring Jared’s adorable pout. Jensen couldn’t stop his grin as Maggie explained, “I’ve left him here before. He tends to see something that needs to be done and forgets to go home.” Jared sighed in annoyance, his shoulders dipped in defeat. Jensen couldn’t stop looking at him. He was suddenly compelled by some unforeseen force to rescue the cute man from his unhappiness, “Uh, Mags, since Jared’s helping me with this tree, I can make sure he gets outta here. We can put the fire out and close up and I’ll even give him a ride home, or at least follow him in his car and make sure he’s okay.” 

Jensen cautiously looked at Jared, “I mean if you’re comfortable with that.” Jensen realized he just blurted that out without Jared really knowing him. He smirked at the stunned expression on the younger man’s face. Jensen added, “I should warn you, though, there might be some unloading involved. I’d be a fool to pass up the extra muscle. I’ve sent ‘my’ employees home for the day and I was gonna have to drag this monster inside by myself.” 

Jared grinned, his eyes softening with gratitude, “Sure, I would be happy to help you. And thank you for the ride. My brother usually has to pick me up so he’ll enjoy the break.”   
Maggie gleamed with sparks of approval at Jensen. She touched Jared’s elbow to get his attention and handed him the keys, “We’ll be closed through Sunday due to the storm. Do ‘not’ come in. The storm is supposed to lighten up by mid to late Sunday so we’ll play it by ear.” Jared nodded, “Okay.”

Maggie hugged Jensen and kissed his cheek. Before she let go she whispered, “Tell me I’m good at this, am I not?” Jensen chuckled softly as she let go and walked away. He glanced at Jared, who was looking mildly curious and confused at their exchange. Jensen cleared his throat and turned to the row of taller trees, “So, I think I saw some great ones down here.” 

Jared followed patiently while Jensen made his selection, a twelve foot silver tip from the end of the row. Jared reached up to remove a barcoded tag while Jensen put on his gloves. After Jared did the same, they each grabbed one end of the tree and carried it to the sawhorses by the front shack. 

Jensen held the tree still while Jared expertly removed the temporary stand and sawed off the bottom tip. While Jared tied rope around the branches, Jensen hurried to put the fire out in the wood burning stove. Jared finished binding the branches and closed up the shack. He grabbed some spools of rope and scissors in one hand, then returned to hoist the lighter end of the tree with his other hand. Jensen already had hold of the heavier end of the tree, figuring it was the least he could do since the younger man was stuck helping him. 

When they got the tree to Jensen’s truck, Jensen climbed up in the back of the bed to pull the tree up while Jared pushed from the bottom. When it was finally situated, the tree hung over Jensen’s front cab a couple feet, and past the tailgate another foot. Jared handed Jensen a spool of rope and clippers so he could start tying the tree down to the cab while Jared used another spool of rope to work on tying the bottom of the tree to the bumper. He added a few red marker ties to the end of the tree, even though visibility in this weather was going to suck. 

Jared took the spools of rope and clippers back inside. He was going to close the rear shacks and lock up while Jensen went around the truck and checked all the tie downs. When Jensen felt the icy winds kicking up, he figured they had another half hour before things were going to get uglier. He hoped they could get the tree settled in his place, then get Jared home before it was too bad to drive. 

Jensen warmed up the truck and heater while he waited for Jared. When the younger man didn’t return within a few minutes, Jensen left the truck running and went back into the lot to look for him. He wondered if Jared was having trouble with one of the locks. After calling his name a couple times, Jared came trotting out from the back shack, looking terribly guilty, “I’m sorry...there were a couple things outside that needed to go in. I had to put them inside before I could lock up.” 

Jensen studied him, “No problem. You okay?” Jared quickly nodded, “Yes. I’m sorry it took so long.” Jensen moved toward the front gate, glancing at Jared once more because it felt like something was off but Jensen couldn’t quite identify what it was. A couple rain drops hit his skin so he hurried to the driver’s side of his truck and got in. He watched Jared through the windshield as he squeezed two padlocks on the front gate before he high tailed it to the passenger side.

The ride to Jensen’s business took over twenty minutes, even though it was only seven miles from the tree lot. Visibility wasn’t too great with the increasing storm, and the wind was picking up, therefore Jensen drove with extra caution. Quick glances at Jared showed the younger man sitting with his arms crossed and leaning into the heat while he watched the road. Even with his seatbelt on, Jared managed to strain the bounds of the belt and lean forward. Jensen wondered if his coat sucked and maybe that’s why he still looked cold in the toasty warm cab. 

Jensen decided to break the ice, “So, where are you from?” Jared smiled gratefully at the opener, “I’m from here.” At Jensen’s surprised look, Jared continued, “I grew up in the outskirts...off Live Oat Road?” When Jensen nodded in recognition, Jared continued, “I graduated from Brenchwood in 2016, went to Stanford for a mathematical engineering degree and just got back.” 

Jensen responded, “Wow! Congrats on the degree! So, you’re about twenty two?” Jared gently corrected, “Twenty two next July.” Jensen stopped at the next light and looked over, confused, “Isn’t that a little early?” Jared bashfully explained, “Kind of...I was in an accelerated program so I started early and graduated younger...only a year though.” Jensen studied him for a few seconds. He supposed you had to be brilliant in order to even ‘know’ about such programs. 

Jensen followed up with a compliment, “That’s a hell of an accomplishment. Your family has to be very proud of you.” Jared smiled shyly with a polite ‘thank you’, but didn’t elaborate on the rest so Jensen asked something else, “So what are your plans now?” Jared excitedly engaged with the new subject, “Something with complicated challenges that involve engineering math and formulas. There are a couple great opportunities within a few miles from here. I have some offers elsewhere but my preference is to be as close to town as I can be. I’m going to interview with one on Monday. There’s probably some tough competition but it’s a great opportunity so I’m gonna try.” 

Jensen offered his support, “I bet they’ll hire you on the spot! How could they resist with how well you’ve done?” Jared grinned shyly at the encouragement, “Thank you, I hope so. I really want to be close so I can help my brother out with the kids. He’s going through a divorce and he needs some help.”

Jensen pulled into the parking lot of his business and backed as close to the entrance as possible. He put the truck in park and turned off the engine before he turned to Jared with a soft smile, “I think you’re gonna wow ‘em Jared. There’s no way they would pass you up so hang in there.” 

When the younger man smiled with a soft, “Thanks,” Jensen added, “And ‘now’ it’s time to leave the warm cab and freeze our butt’s off.” Jared giggled as Jensen climbed out of the driver’s side and smiled to himself. That giggle was cute as hell. Jared was cute as hell. Jensen admitted to himself Maggie definitely had pegged this right as he grabbed a high powered flashlight from the back seat and went to work cutting the ropes with a pocket knife. 

Jared got out of the passenger side and stood with his hands folded under his arms. He was starting to regret not wearing the skull cap his brother gave him when he got the tree lot job a couple weeks ago. The fresh snowflakes were beginning to fall and he could feel his hair getting wet. The stupid hood on his jacket was old and thin, and it had lost it’s water resistance long ago. 

As soon as Jensen cut the last rope, Jared helped him pull the tree from the truck. There wasn’t any talking between them. As it had been getting the tree to the truck from the lot, they continued to work in tandem and didn’t need any communication. They carried the tree to the front door where Jensen took a moment to unlock the door and entered the code on the alarm pad just inside. 

They dumped the tree by a massive fireplace in the corner of the pub. Jensen went back and secured the doors while Jared glanced around in awe, “Jensen, this is nice. I love the vaulted ceilings and rustic look. I think I need to come here.” Jensen responded as he brought out a huge tree stand from the back room, “Thanks, I’m glad you like it. I had a lot of help getting it this way...my close friends run it when I can’t be here.” 

Jensen worked the tree stand on while he explained further, “I was barely twenty five when we opened. I had a little saved from my Army checks, a life insurance policy from my dad, and some savings from my department but it still wasn’t enough to please the banks. Luckily, a couple friends wanted to invest in something fire personnel could use off duty so we got a solid bank loan together and went for it. We did so well the first year, I bought them out, and now we’re going into our third year of success. I host some of the local fire retirements and parties in between our regular business. We’ve had some great times here and it’s still doing well.” 

Jensen’s brow furrowed when he noticed Jared was shivering. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he blurted out and quickly walked over to a large switch next to the mantle. When he flipped it upward, the oversized fireplace roared to life. Instant heat filled the room. Jensen looked at Jared closely, “Are you gonna be okay to help me get that tree standing before we get some hot drinks in you?” Jared nodded with a smile, “Definitely. Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Jensen looked doubtful, “This won’t take long and then we’ll get you warm.” 

Standing the tree up and adjusting it proved to be quite comical. The damn thing was tall as fuck but Jensen explained as they worked that he learned from experience anything shorter looked out of place with such a high ceiling. Jared was feeling the exhaustion of the day, and something was on fire in the palm of his hand. It had started hurting badly in the truck, but working with Jensen was too enjoyable to think much about his body’s complaints. 

Jensen grabbed a ladder from the back room and secured plastic zip ties up high to hold the tree secure to the wall. He wasn’t taking the chance that kids might pull on the thing and cause it to fall on customers or into the fireplace. He cut the two ropes free that were around some high branches before he climbed back down the ladder. He politely looked away when he was greeted by a perfectly shaped denim covered rear end which was sticking out from the thickest branches at the bottom of the tree. His helper seemed to be cutting off some of the remaining rope pieces that were stuck toward the middle.

Jensen folded his lips inward and forced himself not to grin when his helper stood up looking adorably disheveled with pine needles in his hair. Jared was really fucking cute. Jensen ushered him by the elbow toward the fire because he also noticed Jared was wet from all the moisture on the tree. He knew the younger man would be freezing as soon as his exertion wore off. 

Jensen gently picked the pine needles from Jared’s hair before he realized what he was doing, and quickly apologized, “I’m sorry. I really should have asked before I did that.” Jared responded with a shy smile, “No, it’s okay.” He nervously straightened his hair, “Thanks for getting them.” 

Jensen felt his insides flood with sickly sweet sappiness when Jared looked down with that shy dimpled grin. Christ, the kid was cute. He wondered how many times he was going to repeat Jared was cute in his head. Jensen started to remove his own jacket and gloves while he encouraged Jared to do the same. “If we lay our stuff by the fire, they’ll dry in no time, and they’ll be nice and toasty when we put them back on.” 

Jared started to remove his coat but the zipper got stuck half way down. He pulled off his left glove and jiggled the zipper but still couldn’t get it free. Jensen reached for it, then paused with a look of asking permission, before Jared nodded with another shy smile. Jensen worked the touchy zipper down and pulled the coat off Jared’s shoulders. He laid the coat in front of the fireplace then took the first glove Jared handed him and laid it next to Jared’s coat. 

Jensen turned back for the second glove just as Jared hissed in pain and pulled his still gloved right hand against his chest. Jensen instantly became concerned, “Are you hurt?” He reached for the hand as Jared shook his head, “No it’s okay, it’s probably nothing.” Jensen touched him on the elbow and locked eyes with him, “Please let me look and make sure it’s nothing, okay? I’m a paramedic.” 

Jared finally reneged when he realized he couldn’t refuse. The depth of green in Jensen’s concerned eyes was quite mesmerizing. He gave Jensen his hand and opened his fist when Jensen reminded him to. Jensen quickly saw the blood from Jared’s palm through the worn glove. “Holy christ,” he blurted out, more upset at himself than anything else. He took Jared by the elbows, “Sit down, okay?” 

As Jared sat obediently in a nearby chair, Jensen touched his shoulder, “I’m gonna grab some stuff and I’ll be right back.” Jensen trotted to the back room and brought back some towels and a large emergency bag. He got down on his good knee and took Jared’s hand again. At closer inspection, Jensen realized the cut was a mess. It had been seeping blood for awhile and the glove was stuck to Jared’s skin. 

Jensen couldn’t believe the poor kid had carried his big ass tree and not said anything. He sighed in frustration as he opened the bag one handed while he held Jared’s hand with the other. Jensen pulled out some sharp medical scissors first and began carefully cutting Jared’s glove off until there was only a dried piece of leather stuck to the palm. He put the scissors away and glanced up to see how his patient was doing.

Jared was impressed at how precise and gentle Jensen had been extracting most of the glove from his hand. Unfortunately, his internal panic started to rise when he wondered how Jensen was going get the remaining piece of leather off. Jensen seemed to read the anxiety in Jared’s eyes. He laid his free hand over Jared’s wrist and spoke reassuringly, “Hey...I promise I’m not gonna just rip that off of there, alright? I’m gonna use some saline solution and work it off gently. I’ll try very hard not to hurt you.” Jared nodded, looking a little less worried. 

Jensen used a large stick with a cotton end. Jared thought it looked like a giant Q-tip. Jensen saturated the cotton with saline and doused the sticky areas until they gave away. Remarkably, Jared hadn’t felt any additional pain. The cut was painful in itself, but not because of what Jensen was doing. When the bloody piece of leather gave way, Jensen dropped it to the floor along with the stick. He grabbed the towels he’d brought out and held them under Jared’s hand. 

Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes again, “I’m gonna flush it clean with the saline, okay? It’s probably gonna sting but it won’t last long. I need to do it a couple times to make sure it’s clean of any dirt or bacteria. Right now, it’s too messy to really see how deep it is or if you’ll need stitches.” Jared didn’t look too keen about the idea but he nodded. He knew it had to be done. 

Jensen picked up the saline again and poured an abundance over the wound, catching it under Jared’s hand with the towel. Jared hissed and groaned. Jensen squeezed Jared’s while he encouraged him, “I’m sorry. Only once more and we’re done.” Jensen finished the second flush then held Jared’s hand firmly with the towel while the younger man breathed through the cold sting. 

Jensen put the saline down and grabbed a pen light so he could inspect the clean wound closely. He spoke while studying it, “It’s a significant cut...it’s pretty deep and it goes all the way across your palm.” Jensen looked up with concern, “When did this happen and how the hell did you carry my tree with it like this?” Jared looked sheepish, “When I went back to lock up, I grabbed the saw in a hurry and wasn’t paying attention. I grabbed the blade instead of the handle. It hurt but I was in such a hurry and it was cold so it really hadn’t felt that bad. I noticed it in the truck, then carrying the tree in here it started to hurt more.”

Jensen felt like total pond scum for not realizing the younger man was hurt. Jared was right about the cold temps, though. It probably hadn’t hurt bad until Jared’s hands started to warm up. Jensen looked at the hand again, “Well, it’s a jagged slice but I don’t see that it’s so deep it won’t heal without stitches.” He looked up, “I’m gonna line it up and bandage it but you’re gonna have to agree to not use it for a few days. Can you do that?” 

Jared looked panicked, “But what about my job?” Jensen soothed him, “Remember you’re closed until late Sunday.” Jared’s face relaxed, “Oh.” He nodded, “Okay yeah, I guess that’s not a problem.” Jensen grinned at his cute patient, “I’m only saying that because it’ll heal just fine if you don’t break it open. It needs at least forty eight hours to fuse and lifting those damn trees is gonna keep breaking it open.” Jared nodded in acceptance. Jensen asked, “Do you know when you had a tetanus shot last?” 

Jared looked thoughtful before he answered, “Last year they made us get one before we enrolled in a drafting and welding course.” Jensen nodded, “Good. Mainly because I don’t carry those with me and it’s really important, especially with a dirty saw blade.” He took Jared’s hand between both of his, “I’m going to put one more thing on this before I bandage it. Unfortunately it’s gonna sting again.” 

When Jared’s eyes turned into irresistible pools of powerful puppy sadness, Jensen had a hard time keeping his focus on what he was doing. He explained softly, “I know...I’m sorry...but I swear it’s the best thing in town. It’ll kill any bacteria we missed and induce fast healing. After a few seconds of sting we’re done, okay?” Jared sighed in acceptance. He knew Jensen was trying to help him. 

Jensen reached into the bag and pulled out a small spray bottle. When he sprayed the cold liquid over Jared’s cut, the younger man flinched with pain. He sucked in air between his teeth, huddled over himself and tried desperately not to be such a baby. Jensen said softly, “M’sorry, s’almost done,” while his patient breathed through it. As the sting dissipated, Jared felt a thick film hardening over his cut and then he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. When he looked up in wondrous surprise, Jensen smiled, “It has a numbing effect. I forgot to mention that.” 

Jensen wrapped the wound with a non stick pad and loops of gauze to hold it in place. After he secured it with surgical tape, he cleaned up his equipment and took everything in back while Jared stayed where he was and inspected his new bandage. Jensen returned and sat in a chair facing Jared. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, “So...how’s it feel now?” Jared smiled a beautiful diamond wattage smile, “It’s amazing. I can’t feel it at all anymore. Thank you for going through all that trouble.” 

Jensen stared for a moment. It took a few seconds to recover from that smile, honestly, “Well, I’m glad it isn’t hurting anymore. You speak up if it does, okay? The analgesic usually lasts a few hours but I’ve got some Tylenol if you need it. And Jared...it was ‘no’ trouble. I mean that.” When Jared nodded in acceptance, Jensen asked, “So how about something warm to drink? And I’m hungry. Are you hungry?” 

Jared looked at him guiltily, “Oh no, you don’t have to cook for me. If you have any coffee, that would be fine.” Jensen looked suspiciously sideways, “It’s quarter to six and I’m starving my ass off. You’ve ‘got’ to be hungry.” Jared looked pained, “I...” His eyes darted. Jensen pushed further, “I’m gonna eat something so if you join me, I don’t have to be a pig and inhale it in front of my nice tree helper. Whadd’you say?” 

Jared smirked. He knew Jensen was just trying to stop him from feeling guilty. “Okay,” Jared nodded, “really, though, make the easiest thing...anything is good.” Jensen stood up, “Chicken wings it is...you like hot hot, insane hot or just mildly tangy and sweet?” Jared smiled, “It’s okay, whatever you like.” Jensen tilted his face, looking skeptical, “You sure about that? What if what I like has flames shooting out of it?” 

Jared giggled adorably, “Well, maybe not that hot. Sweet and tangy with a little kick maybe?” Jensen grinned happily, “Excellent choice, hold tight for a few minutes,” then he walked toward the kitchen. He felt pretty shitty about Jared working with that bad cut...the least he could do was feed the poor man before he took him home. Jensen knew the weather would suck, but at least he had enough experience driving in it. 

Jared felt himself practically melting from the fireplace’s heat. He took the time to study his surroundings in more detail. The pub was charming and homey all around. He loved the way Jensen decorated it and arranged everything. The bar area was mirrored and quite large so that people could choose tables or booths. The separate dining area was in the center, where families could enjoy larger tables and the fireplace. There were tv screens all over. Jared saw the ends of pool tables in another large room. There were dart boards and a shuffle board, some kind of bean bag toss and card tables adjacent to the dining area. There was a stage in the corner. No wonder this place was a hit. Jensen had thought of everything. 

“You’re not on a time constraint, are you? I mean I’ll get you home safe because I’ve driven in this crap quite a bit but hopefully I’m not making you late for something,” Jensen asked as he held out a large mug of coffee for Jared to take. Jared sat up straighter and eagerly took the mug, “No. My brother just likes to know if I need a ride and I’m safe. I let him know earlier.” Jared took his first sip. The flavor exploded through his taste buds, “God, this is good.” 

Jensen grinned, “We splash cinnamon, nutmeg and vanilla in there this time of year and it doesn’t please everybody’s pallet. I’m glad you like it.” Jared swallowed another sip, licking his lips, “It’s delicious.” Jensen smiled as he left to check on the wings. He stayed in the kitchen for another ten minutes before he returned carrying two full plates of delicious looking wings, three dipping sauces and a stack of napkins and wet wipes.

Almost thirty minutes later, Jared leaned back pleasantly full. He had complimented the chef over and over. The wing flavor was to die for. Not only could Jensen cook, he was gorgeous and charming as hell. They talked more about the pub, about Jared’s career of choice, which led into some funny stories about customers at the tree lot. Jared found himself losing track of time and in no hurry to get home. When Jensen poured them a second cup of coffee, Jared figured Jensen wasn’t in a hurry, either. 

Jared realized he was so damn comfortable, he suddenly wanted to know more, but he wasn’t sure whether Jensen would be okay with it, so he asked a bit hesitantly, “Jensen, do you mind if I ask you something? I mean we just met and it’s personal...” Jensen smirked, “Shoot.” Jared looked apprehensive, “If it’s too nosey, please let me know. You don’t have to answer...you said your dad’s life insurance helped with the opening of this place.” Jensen nodded, grinning to himself as he looked down, realizing why Jared seemed reluctant. When he looked up, he smiled, “Yeah it did.” 

Jared stared at him, his eyes full of understanding, but he didn’t want to ask how long, or what happened, unless Jensen offered more. Jensen realized Jared was hesitant so he explained, “It was six years ago. Cancer. It floored us when he got the test results back because he never smoked. We had about eight months to spend every second we could with him and make sure we said everything we needed to say. Mom’s doing okay and my brother and sister live close to her so she’s always got company. She’s quite the trooper.” 

Jared’s eyes filled with sympathy, “I’m so sorry, Jensen.” Jensen smiled sadly, “Yeah, me too...but thank you. And it’s really okay to ask about him. When someone does, I get to talk about him and that’s a good thing. He was a great man...so I’m glad you asked, Jared, really. Don’t feel like you shouldn’t have.”

Jared smiled softly. He was damned grateful he hadn’t made a mistake. He understood death and loss first hand, but it wasn’t always a good idea to ask someone something like that you didn’t know that well. Jensen watched him with returned curiosity, “So what about you? Your parents still around here?” Jared shrugged, “No, it’s just my brother...and now my niece and nephew. Our parents died when we were kids. Dad died first, then mom eighteen months later. It was pancreatic for both.” Jensen touched Jared’s hand, “Jesus Jared, I’m so sorry. That’s fucking unfair.” 

Jared smiled sadly, grateful for Jensen’s understanding, “I thought so too. I was really angry. My brother had a hard time too but he was older so we were kinda on different wave lengths. We handled our grief differently. He was sixteen and I was eleven. He was pissed at me most days back then, trying to be the instant parent and me fighting him every step of the way. He was royally pissed when I went away to college. He wanted me to go locally but I had a full ride with Stanford in an accelerated program. The local colleges didn’t have those programs so I took it. Now that I’m back, he’s begged me to help him with the kids but there’s still that wedge between us. I guess he trusts me with the kids, at least.”

Jensen studied Jared in silence. He was glad Jared told him all that but he wasn’t sure where to go next. He didn’t understand how anyone could be pissed off at a poor eleven year old who was grieving but Jared’s brother had been a kid too. This was a deep family related confession on Jared’s part and Jensen wanted to be careful about spouting off too much before Jared knew him better. The brothers were both left with only each other and too young to process things. Jensen was beyond impressed they had survived. 

Jared took another sip then smirked at Jensen, “I’m sorry that was so deep.” Jensen was startled out of his train of thought, “Uh, yeah...it was pretty deep...but I’m honored that you told me, Jared. I’m just so damn sorry you had to go through that.” Jared rested his chin in his good hand for a second, then held up his coffee for a toast, “Cancer sucks?” Jensen clicked mugs with him, “It definitely does.” 

While they finished their coffee, Jensen wondered if Jared felt the same spark of connection he was feeling. Being around Jared felt like he’d known him for years. Jensen found himself eager to learn everything there was to know. He wasn’t usually this much of a ‘Chatty Kathy’ with people he just met. He smirked, “So...anymore questions?” Jared smiled, “Sure. What exactly are you doing managing a fire station ‘and’ running a business like this? You’re only twenty seven, but if you’re managing, you’re gotta be a Lieutenant or a Battalion Chief, right?” 

Jensen looked surprised that Jared knew the fire ranks, “I’m a Lieutenant...newly promoted. So how did an advanced engineer-slash-Christmas tree expert know that?” Jared giggled, “It’s because my brother’s a Lieutenant for them too. When Maggie said you managed the station I figured it was probably something like that.” Jensen looked flabbergasted, “No shit! Who’s your brother?” Jared answered, “Jeff Padalecki.” Jensen looked shocked, “Holy crap! Seriously? Station 22, right?” Jared looked worried, “You know him?” Jensen answered, “Well yeah, he joins us on big calls sometimes but...I mean I don’t know him ‘well’ but...wow, I never knew he had a brother.” 

Jared shrugged, “Well he probably doesn’t talk about me. We didn’t speak much before now and when we did it was usually an argument so...” Jensen studied Jared before he answered cautiously, “Well, I kinda get that. I mean I’m sorry, but he’s a little...uh...” Jared interrupted Jensen’s pause with a smirk, “Bossy? Self absorbed?” Jensen looked guilty while he adjusted his seat. Jared took pity on him, “Jensen, it’s okay. I know he’s a dick. There’s a heart in there, really, but the exterior does tend to turn most people off. He walks with his ego right in front of him most days.” 

Jensen looked thoughtful before he commented, “Well, now that I remember, he did come in here alone one night and told me some of his marital problems. I guess he just needed to vent a little. I couldn’t get a word in edge wise so I listened. Made him let my friend and I drive him home, which pissed him off.” Jared’s eyes softened. He touched Jensen’s hand because he knew how unpleasant his brother could be, especially after a few drinks, “Thank you Jensen...for caring. He’s a complete asshole sometimes but that was probably one of his moments when he was actually open and had nobody to talk to...I ‘hated’ him growing up, and he hated me too but after being away for a few years I can see him differently. This divorce too, it’s...just something he’s having to stomach and I can tell it’s pretty awful.” 

Jensen rubbed his face as he leaned back in his chair. ‘Holy christ,’ he thought to himself, he couldn’t believe this beautiful sensitive man was actually related to a character like Padalecki. It was already obvious Jared was nothing like Jeff. The egotistical Lieutenant was a good firefighter. He knew his shit, but Jensen rolled his eyes on more than one occasion in budget meetings with the guy. Jeff never failed to boast about himself at every opportunity. 

Jared could see Jensen was sidetracked. He smirked, “So, are you still gonna tell me more about yourself and your two careers?” Jensen caught himself, “Oh...sure...well, I grew up over on Rockford, close to the mall. Graduated from Melteer in 2011. Got an older brother and younger sister. I jumped onto an Army bus from high school, got my AA degree while I was enlisted, decided not to re-enlist so I could join the fire academy. After I finished training, I worked as a paramedic while I finished my Bachelor’s. I wanted firefighter so I tested and promoted for that within a year. The job was fantastic and rewarding, just what I wanted, until I screwed up my knee in the Shupp factory fire out on Route 70. I had surgery and was doing pretty well until I tweeked it again on a catwalk trying to get to a kid. It’s not recovering to the eighty five percent required for full time firefighter. So, the business venture I wanted ‘some’ day became a ‘now’ thing. The department promoted me three months ago so I really can stick with them as long as I want now that I’m more office based. I love my business but I still love that job too so...” he shrugged. 

Jared studied him. He could see Jensen’s knee injury had caused him the loss of a position he loved but he was making the absolute best of it. It must have been terrible to be told he couldn’t do it full time at such a young age. Jared asked, “So, what are all the things a Lieutenant has to do, exactly? I only hear bits and pieces from Jeff.” 

Jensen explained, “Well, I mainly take care of my teams. I handle our budget, purchase the right equipment, try and get them things they need for comfort and safety. I inspect their gear, do schedules and coordinate training. I’m the boss on big fires where we all have to go since someone has to command the scene. And unfortunately, I handle any personnel issues.” He rolled his eyes, “Everybody loves those.” 

Jared grinned knowingly, “You mean love triangles or quickie’s in the locker room?” Jensen burst out laughing, “Well I suppose, but I haven’t had those yet...more like sick leave use and infighting between teams. Those kinds of things.” Jensen suddenly looked worried, “But maybe I’m not seeing it. Damn, we might need to install a few camera’s.” Jared giggled. 

Jensen smiled, completely charmed by Jared’s attention. They locked eyes for the next several seconds, processing whatever it was that had their insides spinning. Jared noticed Jensen’s beautiful eyes crinkled when he smiled. It was hypnotizing listening to his voice. He tried not to look too pathetically star struck when Jensen commented, “We made a pretty good team gettin’ my big ass tree here...I want to thank you for help.” 

Jared gazed at him for a few seconds before he answered, “Yeah...I think we made a good team too. And you’re welcome but thank ‘you’ for an awesome dinner.” He held up his bandaged hand, “...and for fixing this.” 

Both men smiled. Jared asked a bit nervously, “So, do you wanna drive me home now? I’m sure you have to get up early tomorrow and we should...probably beat the worst part of the storm.” Jensen struggled to sound neutral when all he wanted to do was beg Jared to stay longer, “Uh sure...yeah, we better get you home. How far is it?” 

Jared stood and started to clean up the mugs and plates, “It’s only a few miles. On Tandy Lake?” Jensen nodded. He knew the area well and it really wasn’t far. He started to help Jared but noticed the younger man was using his injured hand so Jensen took a mug from that hand. When Jared looked up, Jensen smiled softly, “Try not to use that one, remember?” 

Jared stood transfixed for a few seconds, then he shook himself, “Right...sorry.” Jensen’s caring reminder mixed with the crinkled corners of those deep green eyes was damn distracting. As Jared followed Jensen to the kitchen, he considered the man’s muscular frame and perfectly gorgeous backside. He really hoped Jensen was gay and he really wasn’t reading any signals incorrectly because Jared thought it would be a damn shame not to spend a different ‘kind’ of time with him. When Jensen stopped at the flip doors and turned swiftly, Jared ran into him. He stepped back with a mumbled, “Sorry.” 

Jensen had turned around so he could back through the doors and hold one open so he didn’t smack Jared with one of them. As Jared caught on and stepped past him into the kitchen, Jensen silently hoped that the cute distracted demeanor meant Jared was feeling the same kind of interest Jensen was. He put the dishes in the sink, took Jared’s plate and mug from his hand and put those in the sink, then he turned to face Jared while he leaned back against the counter. It was now or never. 

Jensen cleared his throat and looked down for a second. When he looked up, he realized Jared had been watching him. It looked like the younger man wanted to ask him something but he wasn’t quite certain how to just spit it out. Jensen went for it, “I uh...I’m kinda dying to ask you something and I’m not sure how you’ll take it.” Jared said softly, “Okay.” Jensen cleared his throat again, adjusted his feet, then met Jared’s beautiful eyes, “I’m kinda...wondering if you’ll...I mean if you’d be interested in...like dinner? I mean a real dinner, like out somewhere? Or even just coffee?” 

Jared started to grin because the question about whether Jensen would be interested, the panicky concern about even asking, it all seemed to melt into a puddle of delighted giddiness. He managed to answer, “Sure. I mean yes, I would definitely be interested. I’m glad you asked.” Jensen’s face transformed into that crinkled eye grin Jared already found hypnotic. He couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at him like that. He felt his insides spinning with dancing fairies. He was sure they were in there somewhere because right now they were having a goddamn party. 

Jensen cleared his throat again, “Well, that’s relief.” Jared giggled adorably, “You mean getting the ask out of the way?” Jensen smirked, “Yes. It’s been gnawing at me for the last hour.” Jared smiled, “Me too.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, walked out of the kitchen as he talked, “So...when this storm clears up and you’re free and I’m free, we’ll do something.” Jared smiled while following him, “Definitely.” 

Jensen smiled, “Great.” He seemed a bit nervous and Jared thought it was cute. Jensen picked up Jared’s jacket and handed it to him, then donned his own while he spoke, “There’s quite a few mom and pop restaurants around, but if we head toward Denver we could eat somewhere there. There’s the Sleepy Valley thing where everybody dresses up and roasts chestnuts in the street. I haven’t been there in years. Hell, we could spend the whole day and do a touristy thing.” 

Jared smiled affectionately. He loved that Jensen seemed adorably nervous...like maybe he hadn’t dated much and was out of practice. Jared was certainly not the all time experienced socialite, so it relaxed him. “Jensen,” he interrupted softly. When the older man looked at him, Jared added while sliding his arms through his jacket, “Anything is fine. Really. I’m ‘very’ glad you asked.” He adjusted his sleeves while he watched Jensen grin to himself and zipped up his own jacket. 

Jensen stepped over and flicked off the fireplace. He started to put on his gloves before he noticed Jared didn’t have one for his right hand. “Oh, hold on a sec,” he told Jared, then practically bounded to the back room and returned with a new set of camel skin gloves. They were thickly lined with plush sheep’s wool. As he started to pull the old glove from Jared’s hand, Jared asked, “Are you sure you can spare those?” 

Jensen smiled, “Yes, I’ve got dozens of them. And I’m going to give Maggie a few sets so she has them for everyone you work with, too. If everybody’s wearing ones like the ones you had then it’s probably a matter of time before everybody has blisters or cuts.” Jared’s gaze lingered fondly on the considerate hunk as Jensen slipped the soft warm gloves over Jared’s hands. They felt amazing compared to the old worn pair. 

Jensen jiggled Jared’s zipper until it broke free, then zipped it up to his neck. He grimaced at Jared’s uncovered head, then pulled a knit cap from his pocket and slipped that over Jared’s head. After he pulled Jared’s hood up and secured the draw strings, Jensen stepped back to admire his handiwork. He hadn’t even been aware of his mother hen takeover routine and he face revealed that he just realized it.

Jared had visions of the younger brother in ‘A Christmas Story’ all layered up in a snowsuit so tight he couldn’t move. He smirked knowingly, “Are you done?” Jensen replied perkily, “I think that outta do it,” completely unphased by the snark in Jared’s question. He leaned in closer, looking worried, “We do need to get you a better jacket. I know you were cold when the temperature dropped earlier and it’s not protecting you enough.” Jared sighed, “I suppose. Yes, I’ll get one. This was just an old one I grabbed from Jeff’s closet when I got back. I’ll let you pick out my new one if you feel you need to.” 

Jensen grinned happily, “So, that means I might get two dates?” Jared giggled softly, “Maybe.” Jensen grinned at Jared, “I’ll take it.” He put his own gloves on and grabbed his keys. Jared followed him outside, still grinning inwardly at Jensen’s excitement over a simple date with him. He waited on the porch while Jensen locked everything up, then they stepped carefully through new fallen snow until they got in the truck. Jensen started the engine and adjusted the heater to ‘high’ again before he pulled out. 

After he waited for Jared to get safely inside his brother’s house, Jensen drove away feeling an excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time. He couldn’t believe he had a date. An actual date with a cute as hell engineering graduate. That special giggle, the beautiful smile, the cute mannerisms and the way he went all shy...Jensen realized he was smitten already. Those eyes were so beautiful it was hard to even concentrate when Jared looked at him. 

Chapter Two 

By Sunday night, the storm started to dissipate. Monday morning driveways, parking lots and roads were cleared with shovels and street machines. Jensen’s Monday crew showed signs of coming down from an exhausting two day stretch of endless accidents and elderly citizens who had lost power. His medics were looking a little haggard. He called some evening people in early, just to flex crews a bit and give his people more sleep time. 

Jensen got off shift at four and leisurely headed toward the tree lot. He figured he would visit Maggie and deliver the extra pairs of gloves. If he happened to catch sight of someone and confirm some upcoming plans then that was okay, too. He could send a text or call but ‘nah’, this was definitely a better idea. 

Jensen pulled into the busy lot and secured a parking space further from the gate than last time. He grabbed the bag of gloves and went inside. Some of the volunteers recognized him and greeted him warmly. After they talked for awhile, he ventured around until he found Maggie. She was at the back gate standing near a huge truck of trees that had just arrived. 

Up on the bed of the truck, Jensen noticed someone pulling the trees apart, preparing to unload. He smiled when he recognized the beautiful engineering major who had been haunting his dreams the past few nights. As Jensen walked up to Maggie, he again saw the most perfect rear end on the planet pointing upward as it’s owner bent down to pull apart two trees that were stuck together. It seemed there was a tangle in the barbwire between them. 

Jensen instantly handed Maggie the bag, “These are for you, darlin’.” He nodded toward the truck, “He need help?” Maggie smiled in greeting but she looked strained and tired, “Yes, my dear boy, he does. I helped him for awhile but he kicked me out. Can you?” 

Jensen smiled at her before he climbed up in the truck and quickly slipped his gloves on. He took hold of one of the trees Jared was wrestling with and tugged. When he jerked on it, Jared looked up with his mouth open. He was out of breath with flushed cheeks. There were needles in his hair and his eyes were like saucers. Jensen thought he was even more gorgeous than the last time he saw him. He smiled warmly, “Hi.” 

Jared smiled, clearly surprised but happy to see him, “Hi.” Jensen tilted his head toward the knotted up barbwire, “Mind if I help?” Jared’s relieved smile was the silent ‘hell yes’ Jensen was looking for. Jared was clearly exhausted from the day and this load was trying his patience. Jensen tugged on the tree while he jiggled the barbed knots until Jared was able to pull the other tree free. After that, they finished unloading the entire bundle. 

Maggie smiled as she watched the way Jensen stole glances at her employee. She noticed Jared looking too. After she signed the paper work for the driver, she followed the men into the rear shack. Jared went to a work bench and started loading the tag machine for marking the trees. He handed Jensen the machine with blue tags and loaded a second machine with orange for himself. Maggie smiled knowingly at Jensen, “All coming back to you?” Jensen grinned, “Sure is.” 

Maggie watched Jensen as he followed Jared out the door. She noticed the men had a natural rhythm they probably weren’t even aware of. They headed for the new trees and started measuring and marking like they’d been doing it together all year. It wasn’t long before they had finished the whole pile. When they were finished, Maggie walked up and took the marker from Jared’s hand. 

Jared looked at her confused, “What?” Maggie said, “Home.” When Jared started to argue, Maggie patted his cheek, “You’re off, Jared. Go home.” She went to Jensen and took his machine, “And thank you, dear, for helping him. That child has been here since seven fifteen this morning. He left for an hour and a half to interview and then came back to work non-stop. Please...make him leave or I won’t have him for the busiest weeks because he’ll be dead by morning.”

Jensen smirked at his friend as she walked away. He looked at Jared who was in a very cute pissy pout at the moment, clearly unhappy with his boss’ order. Jared stormed after Maggie but Jensen put a hand out to block him, “I wouldn’t.” Jared sighed as he shifted his weight, another adorable part of the pissy pout. Jared grumbled, “This is stupid. I can’t get picked up ‘til seven anyway...Jeff’s working.” Jensen smirked, “Then I guess you might need a ride.” 

Jared looked at him. Jensen shrugged, “If you don’t mind riding with a strange bar and grill owner who plays with big red trucks and ladders.” Jared softened, his eyes gleaming with a slight smirk, “Well, I hear he makes incredible coffee and wings.” Jensen chuckled, “He knows where to get a good burger too. Are you hungry?” Jared sighed, “Well I guess I can’t ‘work’ anymore so hell yes, I’m starving. But you’re letting me buy.” Jensen snorted, “We’ll see.” 

Maggie glanced their way as they exited the front gate together. She wondered if they even realized they were walking in stride. The sweethearts were totally in sync. She hummed while she went back to work on a wreath, feeling quite proud of herself. 

The men sat in the small mom-and-pop cafe waiting for their burgers. Jared drank down his entire glass of water and half his beer before he sat back to catch his breath. Jensen could plainly see the man had been going for hours without any fluids or food. He watched Jared start to relax and come down from his day before he asked anything. “So,” Jensen sipped his beer. 

Jared sighed, knowing exactly what Jensen was asking, “So, I don’t know. I mean I thought I did well but then...they just said they’d be in touch and I left. I hate interviews.” Jensen said, “I think everyone does.” Jared twisted his mouth, worriedly, “I really thought I had it but I’m just not sure.” Jensen smiled, “You have it.” Jared looked disbelieving, “I don’t think so.” Jensen argued, “Yes, I think so.” Jared sighed, “I really don’t know if they liked me.” Jensen rolled his eyes, “Everybody likes you. Right now, they’re comparing notes, looking at the score sheets from interviews. They’re wondering how the hell anybody could score that high, AND be that good looking. They’ll be calling you tomorrow.” 

Jared’s frozen look of disbelief was priceless. Jensen smirked, “Do you always barrel yourself into work when you’re stressed about something?” Jared thought that over like he’d never considered it. He finally shrugged, “I guess I do.” Jensen smiled, “I guess it’s good you’ve got people to send you home when you’re overdoing it.” Jared rolled his eyes and sighed, grabbed his beer and took a few sips. Jensen noticed the very slight version of the pout he saw earlier and smiled to himself. 

Dinner was fantastic. Jared was overstuffed, floating in satisfied caloric content, quickly de-escalating from the day. He felt like he was surrounded by a warm blanket when he was with Jensen, and was beginning to suspect they were some kind of soulmates. They talked of growing up days, school activities, nerds and jocks, music, sports, and compared notes about how people went crazy during holidays. It really wasn’t some deep kind of spiritual enlightenment conversation but Jared was mesmerized at how easily they understood each other. They also laughed at the same things. It was uncanny. By the time Jensen dropped him off, Jared was five times as happy about their upcoming date. 

Thursday was the day, and it came fast. The tree lot had picked up business with customers hell bent on beating the next storm. Jensen’s evals weren’t finished like he planned so he stayed late Wednesday evening. There was a house fire on 82nd that day, started by a Christmas tree too close to a fireplace. He spent three hours on the call which put him way behind. 

By ten fifteen Thursday morning, Jensen was in the truck, clean shaven, dressed in a long sleeve dark green shirt and black jeans. He chose comfortable worn boots. It wasn’t like they were going fancy, and Jensen knew they would be walking quite a bit. He wore a thick padded flannel over his shirt and brought his down jacket just in case. It was in the upper forties today but temps would drop by nightfall. 

Jensen arrived right on time. He knocked softly, remembering Jared told him this was nap time for one of kids. When the door opened, Jensen stood frozen. He realized he had never seen Jared outside of work before but this was...highly distracting. He already knew the man was strikingly beautiful when he was flushed and sweaty with pine needles in his hair but ‘this’ version was clean shaven with smoothed back hair, a long sleeve navy tunic and dark blue jeans. The man looked straight out of an outerwear centerfold shoot. 

Jensen’s brain barely registered the smiling whisper, “Hi,” from his centerfold worthy date before Jared held up his finger for him to wait. He leaned over just behind the door where Jensen couldn’t see. In the meantime, Jensen willed his dick to stay down. He heard some whispering, then a ‘very’ young voice asked, “You come back?” Jensen smiled. Jared’s return whisper was filled with such tenderness it melted Jensen’s insides. “Yes, I’ll come back okay but you can’t stay up late. You be good for Laurie until daddy gets home, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Jensen heard one more young whisper of “Okay,” then the unmistakable sound of a kiss. Jared quickly stepped out the door. Jensen stopped him gently, “You bring a coat?” Jared looked adorably caught off guard like he’d certainly forgotten that important piece of clothing, then stepped back inside and returned with a coat. Jensen noticed it was new. He was very happy Jared had listened to him or they would have been stopping at a department store on their way. 

They made their way to the truck and climbed inside. Just as Jensen turned the key, Jared turned to him, “Thanks for being quiet. Sorry for the wait.” Jensen turned to face him with a grin, “Don’t apologize, that was the cutest delay on the planet.” Jared smiled shyly. Jensen asked, “How old?” Jared explained, “That one is three and a half. She’s kind of clingy right now. The one sleeping is only fifteen months.” 

Jensen smirked, “They must be handfulls.” Jared snorted, “I spent a few hours alone with them while Jeff worked late and I thought I might have to call in sick the next day. Holy shit, playing Candyland with one hand while tickling the other one with the other hand was exhausting. And they both knock on my door constantly...even the bathroom.” 

Jensen chuckled warmly, “I think you’re a hit as an uncle.” Jared looked down with his shy dimpled grin, “I hope so...it’s taken some getting used to but they’ve grown on me.” Jensen’s gaze lingered on the young man before he put the truck in gear and backed out. He could plainly see how much Jared had fallen for his niece and nephew in the short time he’d been back. He asked himself if Jared could be ‘any’ more fucking perfect and the answer was definitely ‘no’. 

The day went fantastic. The village was bustling with entertainment and activity. Tasty treats were cooking over open flames, filling the air with scents of spice and sugary sweetness. They signed up for beer tasting and killed time doing an old style photo booth while they waited for their time slot. The booth was too small for their taller than average frames so they fussed over positions until Jared finally agreed to sit over Jensen’s lap. 

Things were a bit quiet for just that moment, the awkwardness of something feeling way too right on the first official date. It was a tight squeeze. After the flashes went off, Jared joked, “Great, I’m gonna look like Will Ferrell in front of you. I’m too tall.” Jensen laughed out loud, “Well, it’s not like we planned this. Believe me, I would ‘much’ rather squeeze in here with ‘you’ than him.” Jared giggled as they climbed out. 

After several samples of beer, they headed for the chestnut roast. They sat next to each other on hay bales while the guides handed out bags of raw chestnuts. They poured flavored oils into an iron kettle then waited for the sound of sizzling before they dumped their whole bag. Four hands were required to cook so they were pleasantly intertwined as they handled the ingredients and stirred. Hand touches and criss-crossed arms caused gentle sparks of awareness between them as they stole glances when they thought the other one wasn’t looking. 

The first loud ‘pop’ startled Jared and he jumped back. Jensen grabbed him before he fell backward off the hay bale and they laughed for several minutes while recovering enough to finish cooking. The next few pops weren’t so loud but they couldn’t stop giggling after that first one. When another person’s kettle popped loudly, they too almost jerked off their hay bale. Jared quickly looked at Jensen, defensively joking, “See?” 

Jensen affectionately smirked, “I see,” but quickly found himself overwhelmed with being this close to Jared’s mouth. He bit his bottom lip and turned his face toward the kettle before he did something he was sure wouldn’t be accepted this early on. Jensen knew he wasn’t going to stop thinking about it now. Fuck, he hoped Jared hadn’t noticed when he glanced at those full lips. 

Smells flooded the large tent with everyone’s flavor choices. Within minutes, the guides removed the kettles and poured everyone’s chestnuts into individual cooling trays. They sprinkled light salt on the nuts before they poured them into canvas bags for their owners. Jensen sniffed inside the bag and hummed his approval, then held the bag for Jared to do the same. “Oh god,” Jared exclaimed, “can we try some?” 

Jensen reached in to touch the nuts but quickly pulled his hand back, “Not yet but I bet in a few minutes.” Jared excitedly looked up, “I can’t wait.” Jensen smiled, “Me neither. How ‘bout we look for one of those Irish hot chocolate things we saw earlier?” Jared’s eyes lit up excitedly, “That’s perfect! Yes!” 

Jensen grinned as he stood up and helped Jared stand by holding his arm. When they exited the tent, Jensen placed his hand lightly on Jared’s back. He noticed Jared accepted the touch with a smile so Jensen happily left it there as they walked. After sharing a mug of malted chocolate Irish whiskey with two straws, they climbed into an open wagon lined with hay bales. They both lost their footing slightly, giggling at their tipsiness. 

They settled in a corner of the wagon and dug into their warm chestnuts while the wagon started to move. The hay ride rolled through rows of lights with live reindeer and groups of carolers. It was around four in the afternoon, not dark but the weaker light of late afternoon allowed the lights to be seen fairly well. After sitting for awhile, it became pretty obvious the temperature was dropping. Jared leaned further into Jensen so the older man put his arm around Jared’s shoulder. 

They watched the scenery in silence, smiling to themselves at how good it felt to be close like this. When the ride was over, Jared turned to look at Jensen before they moved. Their eyes locked and for the moment it was as if everything around them disappeared. Their breaths lightly whispered over each other’s skin. Jensen’s cock stirred when Jared glanced at his mouth. There were traces of oil and a few pieces of salt on Jared’s lips and Jensen thought he would go crazy holding himself back from licking it off. 

Jared’s stunning steel grey hazel depths focused intently on him for another few seconds before Jared cleared his throat and spoke softly, “I think...they want us to get off.” Jensen stared mesmerized before he asked, “Yeah?” He started to smirk knowingly, even though he ‘knew’ Jared hadn’t meant the kind of getting off Jensen was insinuating. Jared looked confused for two seconds before he giggled and smacked Jensen’s chest playfully. 

Jared stood first then helped Jensen up before they treaded their way to the end of the wagon and climbed down. Jensen admitted to himself his knee was starting to complain but it wasn’t too painful. They decided to go to the snowman making area before it got dark. It was only a twenty minute activity they could finish before the sun went down. After grabbing coats and gloves from a rented locker, they hurried to the section where several mounds of snow stood for people to build their creations. 

They proceeded to build a snowman using all the accessories provided, then took selfies with their final masterpiece. Within seconds, Jared threw a handful of snow which hit Jensen square on the chest. From there, the snowball fight was on. 

Jensen hadn’t enjoyed himself like this since he was a kid. He laughed heartily every time they slipped trying to cut and run from each other’s line of fire. They skirted in and around left over snowmen, dipping and turning to avoid getting hit. Jared pegged him twice over the eyebrows and burst out laughing at Jensen’s expression. Jensen chased him until he tackled him and twisted quickly to fall first so Jared was cushioned. Jared wriggled himself free and crawled away with Jensen crawling after him. 

After they threw a few more hand fulls, they sat on their haunches catching their breath. They both suddenly realized how wet their jeans were at this point and agreed to get somewhere warm before the sun was completely gone. They walked to the closest pub with a fireplace and stood near the fire for the next thirty minutes. Jensen was ecstatic they both agreed they should have dinner before they drove home. 

Jensen drove them to a popular steakhouse where they indulged in delicious rib eye’s before Jared’s phone vibrated. When Jared’s face looked at the screen in disbelief, Jensen asked with concern, “Everything okay?” Jared looked up, his eyes like saucers, “It’s them.” Jensen stared. Jared repeated, looking slightly panicked, “It’s them, what do I do?” 

Jensen hurriedly matched Jared’s tone, “You mean ‘them’ them from the interview? Answer it!” He grinned because Jared looked adorably panicked as he stood up and hurried away from the crowd. Jensen watched him listen to someone on the phone, answer a few questions, then he looked at Jensen with widened eyes. When he started to smile, Jensen knew damn well Jared had just gotten the job. 

After dinner, they walked down the street enjoying lit up wreaths and spirals of lights on every lamp post. Store windows were lit up with holiday displays. A large choir disembarked risers, having just finished their evening concert. Because of the growing comfortableness with each other, the men had joined hands sometime after leaving the restaurant without even thinking about it. When they reached the truck, it finally hit them what they had been doing.

Jared leaned back against the passenger door as Jensen faced him. He’d been dying for Jensen to kiss him for the last two hours and it seemed like the perfect moment. Jensen stepped in closer and touched Jared’s cheek with his hand. His thumb rubbed mindlessly back and forth over the smooth skin as he studied the look in Jared’s beautiful eyes. 

Jensen inwardly prayed he was reading this right. The day had been spectacular as far as first dates go, and the evening was coming to a close. There was no way he could let this beautiful charming creature go without a first kiss. As he dipped his head forward and touched his lips to Jared’s, he felt the warm smooth response he’d been longing for all day. 

Their lips glided easily back and forth with gentle exploration. Leftover oils from the chestnuts still left a moisturized slippery feel even after they had dinner. Jensen kept it tender and easy. He was damned determined not to screw anything up. After several seconds he pulled back, just barely enough to gauge his counterpart’s reaction and sense whether he should pursue further. 

They took a moment to stay poised, catch their breath, then they dove in again. Jared’s hands slipped around Jensen’s nape. Jensen slid his other arm around Jared’s waist, his right hand was still on Jared’s cheek. He could feel Jared’s thumbs rubbing lightly on the back of his neck and it damn near drove him crazy. When he felt Jared push into him, Jensen reciprocated with more pressure. 

They moaned in between soft exhales as tongues barely touched for the first time. The sensual feel and taste was exquisite and intoxicating. They kissed for several minutes, lost in sensation until finally they pulled back, grabbing shorter residual kisses until they stopped. Jensen held his forehead against Jared’s for a moment, breathing in his scent until he backed away. He still held his hand on Jared’s cheek. 

They stared into each other’s eyes and smiled. Jensen lowered his hand and rested it on Jared’s arm with an affectionate squeeze. He couldn’t look away at the moment. He was somewhere on a life raft floating through waves of hazel and steel gray. He noticed gold specs in there too and wondered if he was really even worthy of someone with eyes that incredible. He still tasted Jared on his lips. He knew he would never taste or feel anything like it again. 

Jared couldn’t believe this was happening. Jensen was gorgeous through and through. Now that they’d spent an entire day and part of the evening together, Jared realized his earlier suspicions about whether they were connected on some kind of cosmic level was definitely looking quite possible. He felt like a million bucks when he was with this man, like he could do anything, accomplish any feat. Jensen was the first one Jared wanted to tell about his job, and the only one he really wanted to talk about his childhood or anything else with...and Jared had never been kissed like ‘that’ before either. 

They got in the truck on an internal ‘high’. Endorphins and anticipation of where this could go pleasantly lingered as Jensen drove them back to town. He pulled into the Padalecki driveway and parked. After he shut the engine off, they sat there in silence for a long minute. Jared finally spoke first, “I had the best time I could have ever imagined.” Jensen smiled sweetly as he looked at Jared, “Same here. I’m afraid I’m not very good at this stuff, either, and way out of practice...but I ‘do’ know that I’ve never felt like ‘this’.” 

Jared looked into his eyes, “Neither have I.” Jensen smirked, “This mean I get a next time?” Jared replied, “Yes. Quite a few next times, I hope.” Jensen smiled. Jared cleared his throat, “I guess I should go. Thank you again for a fantastic day.” Jensen watched him get out of the truck. Trying to maintain some semblance of gentlemanly politeness, he followed Jared to the front porch and stood waiting while Jared unlocked the door. 

When Jared turned to face him, Jensen stared into Jared’s eyes until the younger man looked down with a shy smile. Jensen smirked, “M’sorry it’s just hard to stop staring.” Jared snickered very softly, looking adorably embarrassed and edible. Jensen took his cheeks between his palms and kissed him very softly before he stepped back and let him go. He whispered, “Goodnight,” then stepped off the porch as Jared whispered his return, “Goodnight.” 

The days following were busy and exhausting. Jared didn’t really have a normal weekend because the tree lot did it’s best business on those days. When the weekdays arrived, at least the lot opened later in the day. Jensen’s staff started calling in sick because of the flu. Calls for help increased, traffic picked up and it definitely felt like the holidays were getting closer. 

Jared met Jensen for coffee on Tuesday and Thursday, then for breakfast on Friday. It was all the time they could squeeze in. When Jared arrived at work later than usual Friday, flustered because he lost track of time, he rushed by a smiling Maggie with his head down. 

Jensen ventured to the tree lot over the following weekend. He normally helped Maggie this time of year, anyway, but for some reason he was much more enthusiastic about it lately. Jensen’s friends who managed the bar were relentless. His older friend, JD, smacked him on the back way more than usual, grinning knowingly every time he looked at him. Dani wasn’t any better, giggling and whispering little comments to JD when she thought Jensen wasn’t looking. Jensen tried to ignore them but after a week of it things finally came to head. 

“What!?” Jensen’s bark caused them to look up from setting tables for a private party. Dani asked first, “What what?” Jensen sighed, “You know what I mean. The two of you have been snickering to yourselves and sharing little secrets for the past week. What the fuck is going on?” JD smirked, “Well, we’re just happy about your new infatuation with Christmas trees, Jensen, that’s all.” They burst out laughing as they went back to work. 

Jensen sighed in frustration but he went back to work, not willing to have this conversation right now. He and Jared were hitting it off and he wasn’t going to inflate any embarrassing rumors. His fucking friends were annoying. 

Jensen had to work a huge event on Saturday and Sunday. The annual parade and carnival were scheduled which included a ton of emergency equipment on display for the public. He was feeling pretty bummed about not seeing Jared those days until Jared announced, “Jensen, my brother works the same event.” Jensen looked sideways, “Yeah?” Jared grinned, “Yeah, and he begged me to bring the kids on Sunday since Maggie’s lot is slower the first part of the day. I promised to ask for half the day off and go in late to help her with the evening.” 

Jensen’s face lit up, then he looked worried, “Is Jeff leaving you a car?” Jared smiled, “Yep, I’ll have his truck with car seats.” Jensen reached for Jared’s hand, “I am so glad I’ll get to see you. I thought the weekend was a bust. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay with both of them?” Jared sighed looking pained, “I might not survive but as long as they get naps I think they’ll be okay. I just hope all that equipment on your trucks and ambulances is bolted down because the older one will find it if it isn’t.” Jensen laughed happily. He couldn’t wait for this opportunity. 

There was something incredibly hot about Jared playing his uncle role. It was late Sunday morning before Jensen turned from a few of his colleagues and saw Jared standing nearby with a baby on his hip and a tiny little girl held tightly in an iron grip. Jensen’s entire insides melted as he broke into a huge smile and walked over to them, “Hey!” 

Jensen was so happy to see Jared, he kissed him on the cheek before he even realized what he was doing. Luckily, Jared didn’t seem to mind. His dimpled smile never wavered with his returned, “Hey yourself. We made it.” 

Jensen chuckled happily as he lowered to one knee, “I see that. Everything okay?” Jared nodded with a soft smile, “It’s been good. Their dad’s doing a demonstration so we were free to come find you.” He leaned over the little girl, “Kelsey, this is my friend, Jensen. You remember I told you he helps people like daddy does?” The little girl put her finger in her mouth and nodded, as she slipped partially behind Jared’s leg. 

Jared looked to Jensen, “Trust me, as soon as she’s comfortable, things will ‘not’ be this quiet.” Jensen chuckled warmly as he put his hand out toward the tiny girl, “I’m happy to meet you, Kelsey. Thank you for coming to see me.” He waited patiently for her to come out of hiding and shake. Jared gently coaxed her, “Can you say ‘nice to meet you’ and shake Jensen’s hand?” Jensen couldn’t stop smiling when the tiny girl let go of Jared’s hand and put her hand in Jensen’s. She offered a garbled ‘n’st’mt’u’ with the other finger still in her mouth. 

Jensen shook her hand then flinched like he was in pain, “Ow, oh ow...wow, Kelsey, you’re so strong. That’s a great hand shake. You should get a hero badge before you leave here.” Jared smiled at Jensen’s natural ease with his niece as she came out of her hiding place and took an interest in him. Jared tilted his head toward the baby on his other side before his niece commandeered all of Jensen’s attention, “And this is Brian. We call him Bri.” Jensen stood to meet Brian as Kelsey blurted out, “Bri Bri!” Jared smirked at Jensen, “Or Bri Bri.” 

Jensen said, “Hi Bri Bri,” to the enthusiastic toddler who lit up when Jensen gave him his attention. Jensen held his palm up for a powerful high five. “Nice one!” He praised the boy, then asked Jared, “Does he walk?” Jared huffed, “No, he doesn’t walk, he runs. And it isn’t pretty in a crowded place like this.” He looked at his nephew affectionately, “Am I right?” Jensen watched the toddler’s huge delighted smile at Jared. He jumped up and down in Jared’s tight grip, “Right!” 

Jensen chuckled warmly, “Well let me see if I can help you for a little bit.” He looked down at Kelsey, “You wanna come with me and see the big trucks so Uncle Jared can let Brian walk around?” Kelsey cheered with her fist up, “Yeah!” Jared giggled. Jensen met his eyes, “You okay with me showing her some stuff?” Jared smiled, “Of course. Thank you, it’ll give me a little time to let this guy stretch his legs.” Jensen smiled when Kelsey took his hand like she’d been doing it for ages. 

Jared’s brain went off line for a moment because he’d never seen Jensen in uniform. There were other fire personnel out here but the only one who caught Jared’s eye in that blue shirt and navy pants was the one currently charming the socks off his three and a half year old niece. Jared felt the fifteen month old in his arms flex and wiggle and he realized he’d been zoning out. He quickly returned his attention to the toddler, “You ready to get down?”

Jared set the excited boy down and immediately embarked on an adventure of abrupt direction changes, full on runs and sudden stops to study things on the ground and pick them up, only to have them pulled rudely from his hands before he could get them in his mouth. He said ‘hi’ to everybody passing by, waved and laughed gleefully as his uncle stayed right behind him. He was free, like the wind, to do anything he damn well wanted but each time he miscalculated and fell, his caring uncle picked him up quickly and sat him on his feet.

When Jared returned to Jensen’s area, Jensen was patiently engaged in conversation with Kelsey, though it appeared he wasn’t doing much of the talking, just answering her from time to time with encouraging sounds of, “Uh huh...yeah, that’s right.” Kelsey wore a very tiny version of a firefighter’s turncoat and helmet at the moment. When Jared realized Jensen had the larger real version on, his libido kickstarted into overdrive. 

Visions of Jensen fucking him with that turnout coat on really didn’t belong out here in the middle of his ‘uncle’ time with small children. Jared struggled to concentrate as he gently strapped Brian into the nearby stroller and handed him a sippie cup. When he turned to look back, Jensen was coming toward him with Kelsey, looking like the sexiest fucking member of the emergency personnel field Jared had ever seen. He cleared his throat and forced a casual smile. 

Jensen let Kelsey’s hand go when she saw Jared and ran toward him. Jared swooped her up for a hug before she turned back to Jensen. Jared said something into her ear. When Jensen stopped in front of them, Kelsey said, “Thank you for showing me the n’gines.” Jared exchanged a soft smile with Jensen before the older man responded to her, “It was my pleasure, Kelsey. And thank ‘you’ for asking all those smart questions. Don’t forget to share those stickers and badges with your brother, okay?” 

Kelsey nodded, then looked at Jared, “Jensen’s a Lutent. He gave me stickers in my pocket.” Jared nodded with interest, “Really?” He looked at Jensen, “I didn’t ‘know’ he was a Lutent. That’s so cool.” Jensen smiled, “Learn something new all the time.” Jared giggled adorably. 

Jensen stared for a few long seconds because it was like medicine seeing Jared today. He knew it was probably wrong to feel his cock stir when Jared bent over and carefully helped Kelsey into the front seat of the double stroller. Jared gently extracted the play turnout and helmet Jensen had put on her. Jared secured the front bar and handed her a juice box before he stood up and faced Jensen. He handed the borrowed items to Jensen as he smiled affectionately, “You were amazing with them. She’ll be talking about this for days.” 

Jensen smiled in return, “I loved meeting them,” then he turned serious, “And seeing you again was better than I can even describe.” When his eyes flickered toward Jared’s mouth, the younger man bit his bottom lip while doing that nervous straightening of his hair. Jensen asked knowingly, “Curious young eyes?” Jared giggled, “Oh yeah.” 

The visit was over too quickly. As Jensen watched Jared go toward the parking lot, he saw another firefighter trot toward Jared in full turnout and helmet. Jensen realized it was Jeff Padalecki. Jared stopped and waited while Jeff picked up his daughter and twirled her around. He bent over and spoke to the toddler in the back, then carried Kelsey while they all went to the truck. Jensen felt a flood of relief. He knew Jeff to be an insensitive ass but at least with his kids he seemed to be different. 

Jensen watched Jeff strap the kids in their seats while Jared folded up the stroller and placed it in back. Jeff half hugged Jared before he walked back toward Station 22’s display. As he passed Jensen’s display, Jeff waved to Jensen, “Hey Ackles!” Jensen waved back, “Hey Pads!” Jensen grinned inwardly as he went back to his team because he realized Jeff probably had no idea who Jared was dating. Jensen hoped the man took it well if he ever figured it out. 

There was a light storm the next few days, which slowed down business at the tree lot. Jared easily slipped away early on Tuesday afternoon when Jensen invited him for Happy Hour. Jared headed to Jensen’s bar and grill, excited. He stopped at Jeff’s to shower and wear something clean instead of going straight to the bar covered in flock speckles. He didn’t bother shaving, hoping a five o’clock shadow still looked decent enough. 

Jared had purchased an older Subaru from one of the girls who worked at the lot earlier. It was a clunker but he was sick of not having some sort of transportation. He knew he would get a nicer car when his new paychecks kicked in. He pulled into one of the last free spaces and went inside, thinking to himself at least he didn’t have to worry about his new piece of shit on wheels getting stolen. 

The place was a thriving ensemble of laughter, music and rich smells. The click of billiard balls could be heard from the back room. The huge fireplace was roaring and the Christmas tree was beautifully decorated head to toe with twinkling lights, ornaments and garland. Jared leaned his elbows on a railing just inside the entrance and watched everything at once until he felt a hand on the small of his back.

Jensen leaned sideways against the railing so he could face Jared with an appreciative smile, “Hey.” Jared smiled affectionately, “Hi.” With that one simple greeting, Jared forgot everything that had happened before he got here. Had he worked today? Had he shaved before he came here? He hoped he remembered to put on deodorant. Jared was sure everyone around them could see the huge puddle of his organs which had just fallen out of his body through his feet.

If he had any doubts about whether he looked presentable or not, they flew out the window. Jensen stared at him like he was the only person in the room. It was just a plain navy shirt and thin grey flannel but Jensen looked at him like he was an eleven course meal on a cruise ship. Jared certainly didn’t mind. 

Jensen, Jared noticed, was sex on a stick. He wore a simple long sleeve maroon tunic with the sleeves pushed up enough to show off his forearms. Jared really liked those arms. He’d felt the muscle and sinew in them, and in Jensen’s chest, when they were smashed together in that photo booth. Jared swallowed, silently telling his body to calm the fuck down. 

Jensen started some small talk about their day. They talked minimally about the crowd, about some of the beers he wanted Jared to try, then about the games they ran during Happy Hour. They talked of the storm and of the beautiful tree which Jensen informed him was notoriously decorated by customers and staff. Anyone could bring ornaments in and use the long handled pinchers to hang them wherever they wanted. Jared thought it was the coolest thing he’d ever seen in a business like this. Jensen chuckled, “You should see number of selfie’s made into ornaments up there.” 

Jared tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help it. Every time he saw Jensen, it was as if the man grew even more handsome. And each time Jared would learn something ‘else’ that was just another piece of his charming perfection. Jensen had an air about him, anyway, a natural leader quality, but in here, it was even more so. This was his very own kingdom. He was comfortable, in charge, like he owned the room and of course he damn will did. Jensen moulded this place the exact way he wanted it, and people loved it. 

Jared wondered if it was silly to feel excitement over being Jensen’s hand picked special guest in this place. He secretly wondered if anyone ‘else’ had experienced that honor. He sincerely hoped he was the first because picturing Jensen looking at another person this way sparked a jealous nerve Jared wasn’t comfortable with. 

Dani left the register and clicked her heels as fast as she could over to JD. She grabbed his arm and leaned close, “Are you seeing this?” JD smirked, casually watching the crowd, “I see it.” Dani looked toward Jensen and his newly arrived guest, “You think that’s the tree lot?” JD chuckled, “I think it is.” Dani eyed the young man with Jensen appreciatively, “Well I certainly see ‘why’. Holy crap he’s cute.” JD commented, “That he is,” then snorted, “I’m not even gay and I can see ‘that’ one.” 

Dani smiled at the new couple, “Look at Jensen. He’s fucking gone.” JD chuckled, “Oh yeah.” Dani asked, “You think he’ll introduce us?” JD considered it, “It would be nice...but you’ll have to peel him off the kid first and convince him it’s okay to share him. Right now he doesn’t look like he’s in the mood.” 

As Happy Hour ran it’s course, Jared enjoyed himself immensely. Jensen planted him at a very comfortable high table in the bar with a perfect view of the band. There were excited friendly people all around him who engaged in conversation about every other little thing. Jensen spent most of his time next to him, even though he got called away a couple times to handle something. 

Whenever Jensen was next to him, Jared felt Jensen’s hand on his back, or on the back of his neck. Sometimes he would see Jensen’s hand resting on the table by his side, knowing Jensen’s arm went completely around him. Jared felt ridiculously tingly inside knowing Jensen was showing subtle possessiveness with all these people around. The older man made sure any singles in the bar knew Jared wasn’t for them...and it made Jared’s dick twitch. 

After munching on every little morsel that magically arrived at the table, Jared felt buzzed and pleasantly full. The beer flavors had been fantastic. The band played tunes he recognized and could sing along to. Jared tapped his feet and danced from his table, he laughed heartily when nearby groups roped him into some table trivia and won. They built a corporate tower from wooden sticks and corner pieces on the table, then cried out in defeat when it fell. 

When the Happy Hour crowd left, Jared was amazed at how quiet the place seemed. People were still playing pool in the back, having drinks and appetizers, but the loudest part of the place had gone. When the bands switched, Jared watched a woman with long red hair go up to the lead singer and kiss him full on the mouth. He realized they were a couple. He had seen the woman here all night and she seemed to be somewhat in charge. He wondered if the older man with salt and pepper hair who had been gliding around the place watching people was also in charge. 

Jared felt the familiar slide of Jensen’s warm hand go around his waist. He turned his head and ended up face to face with him, much like what happened on the hay ride. They each glanced at the other’s mouth quickly, feeling like they were definitely on the same page. Jensen asked, “How are you doing?” Jared cleared his throat, “Fine. Better...than fine, actually.” Jensen held his gaze, “You having a good time?” Jared nodded subtly, “Yes.” Jensen glanced down at Jared’s mouth again. When he licked his lips, Jared’s blood all went south, where it congregated in his dick. 

Jensen had been patting himself on the back for the last three hours. He deserved it. That five o’ clock shadow on Jared was sexy as fuck. Jared really shouldn’t be aloud to go in public with it, nor should he be allowed to wear any shade of grey because it illegally brought out the various colors in his already stunning eyes. The blue jeans fit him way too good to be viewed by just anyone. 

Jensen realized he’d been hovering, but the thought of anyone thinking they had a chance with Jared struck a possessive chord in Jensen he didn’t realize he even had until now. He wasn’t willing to share Jared, that much had become apparent to him. Luckily, Jared didn’t seem to mind. In fact, even when Jared was engaged with the upbeat crowd of the bar, he leaned subtly into Jensen’s touch. He locked eyes with him often, looked down with that shy grin when he knew Jensen was watching him. 

Jensen’s dick had been at half ready all night. He wasn’t sure if they were going that far when Jared first arrived, but as the night progressed he sensed the build up of definite possibility between them. He knew his friends were watching them. It was difficult to enjoy the ride of arousal when you were on display. Like most things Jensen did that were important to him, he didn’t want mishaps or upsets to screw this up. Jared was beautiful and perfect, inside and out, and the last thing Jensen wanted was for anything to destroy the rhythm they seemed to have. 

When Jensen sat across from him, pinning him with his full undivided attention, Jared’s dick, balls and hole screamed ‘YES’ so loud Jared dropped the ice cubes from his mouth causing them to clang loudly in the water glass he’d been nursing. Jensen grinned in his way with the perfectly crinkled up corners of his eyes and Jared wondered if he looked as nervously clueless as he felt. He was out of his element. 

Jared wasn’t experienced with feelings like this. He’d been horny before but never to this degree and he certainly never combined it with ‘feeling’ something for someone. Jumping into this was like taking a leap into molten lava without a plan on how to get out if the intensity became too much. Jared quickly decided he didn’t fucking care. He wasn’t gonna say ‘no’. 

Jensen stared hard at Jared for a moment. When Jared dropped those ice cubes unceremoniously from his mouth, Jensen had to will himself not to reach across the table and devour the leftover droplets of water on those lips. He almost forgot about the other people around. He grinned because it was very cute, and totally hot that Jared’s darkened pupils of arousal didn’t match his slight nervousness. 

Jensen asked, “You feel like seeing a bit more of this place? There’s a whole other side that’s quieter.” Jared nodded, “Yes,” thinking to himself, ‘Dear God, this is really happening.’ He wondered if he was ‘ever’ going to see Jensen’s home but if they were going somewhere private, Jared really didn’t care if it was a broom closet at this point. 

Jensen held his hand out as he stood from his stool. Jared took Jensen’s hand as he stood up. Jensen ushered him toward the back of the business with his hand on the small of Jared’s back. They reached a polished wood door in back of the billiard room. Jensen led Jared through it where several supplies were stored.

Jensen pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked a second door on the opposite side of the small storage area. He held the door open and motioned for Jared to walk past him and enter first. Jensen turned to lock the door before he gently ushered Jared further inside. Jared stood in the dark while Jensen stepped away and flicked a switch on the wall. A large fireplace suddenly lit up. Jensen grabbed a small remote from a nearby table and pushed a button. Lights came on in the room. 

Jared looked all round with wondrous surprise as Jensen showed him the spacious living area. He showed Jared the real front door, the small fenced in yard with his truck parked just beyond it. The entire residence was rustic and simple, exceedingly inviting and comfortable. It was exactly like Jared had pictured it, except for the part where it was directly in back of Jensen’s business.

Jensen slipped his arms around Jared’s waist. He searched his eyes with concern, “Is this okay?” Jared smiled with beautiful diamond wattage quality, “It’s very okay.” Jensen grinned, looking more relaxed, “I did show you where the door is just so you could get out if you feel the need to run.” Jared giggled magically, his eyes sparkling with adoring affection. “Like I would do something that foolish.” Jensen stared at him, smiling. Jared sobered, “I’m right where I wanna be, actually.” 

Jensen couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled Jared into the kiss of a lifetime which knocked Jared’s socks off and curled his toes. His body ignited with flames of a three alarm fire when their tongues seemed to take the lead like they had been doing this dance their whole life. Jensen pulled him tighter against him and deepened the kiss. He had only been privy to the mere touch of Jared’s lips and tongue the last time. This was a full invasion where he took the liberty of tasting everything he’d been starving for. Christ, Jared was hot and sweet. 

Jensen was escalating into overload pretty damn quick. After several long minutes, they broke the kiss, panting with a need so strong it was overwhelming. Jared closed his eyes, breathing hard, his face poised an inch from Jensen’s, “Jesus Christ.” Jensen’s reaction was the same. His body was so far gone he was about to cum in his pants. “Do you uhm...have to be at work early?” Jared struggled to understand what the hell Jensen just asked him. “I...no...not early...no late...very late.” 

Jensen pulled him closer by the back of his head, “Well then, if you’re gonna run, you better do it now.” Jared dove in again for another deep kiss. Tongues curled and glided together, pushed into the deep recesses of new territory. After several minutes of intoxicating wet heat, they cried out from the unimaginable pleasure of their hard cocks touching through denim. 

Jensen moved them to a short flight of stairs and into the large master bedroom. They stopped to kiss several times, catching themselves on the steps and having to readjust. There was another fireplace in the bedroom which Jared barely registered when Jensen clicked it on. They devoured each other’s mouths again, pulling shirts and pants off, mindlessly tossing them on the floor as Jensen backed Jared against the bed. 

When the back of Jared’s legs hit the bed, he fell back and scooted toward the pillows as Jensen crawled over him. Jensen searched Jared’s eyes, feeling his dick pulsate with fluid at what he saw. Jared was insanely beautiful. His cheeks were flushed, eyes wide and dark with arousal, `his chest was heaving with exertion. Jared’s bare chest was as gorgeous as the rest of him. 

Jensen couldn’t wait to savor every inch of the delectable body but he suspected they both weren’t gonna make it long this first round. He lowered himself over Jared’s body. Their hard cocks rested against each other through thin cotton underwear. Jensen knew the front of his briefs were soaked. He hadn’t been this turned on his whole life.

He kissed Jared again, slow and deep, just to see if he could slow things down but there was too much exquisite tension between them so he pulled back. He quickly pulled off his briefs, then helped Jared out of his. Jensen lowered over him again, “I’m gonna explode in seconds, and I’m not trying to be a failure here but I’m too fucking close.” Jared’s breathing sped up, “Me too, Jensen, it’s okay.” Jensen grinned sideways, “Good thing we’ve got lots of time. Should we let it ride this time? Take our time later?” 

Jared nodded. He sat up while Jensen quickly adjusted over his lap with a knee on either side. Jared’s legs bent slightly, as he gripped Jensen’s hips, his eyes huge and black with anticipation. Jensen lined up their cocks with one hand, held his other behind Jared’s neck. When Jensen moved his hips, white hot explosions of ecstasy sparked between them. They cried out, heads thrown back, pumping their hips as orgasmic tension increased. 

“Oh God, Jensen, yes,” Jared cried out, the natural lube providing perfect friction. This was better than his hand, better than those quickie’s back in college, better than life. Jensen’s sexy deep grunts, the coiled tension, Jared was soon beyond anything but the exquisite pleasure of climactic chase. They clumsily slammed mouths together for a kiss, came powerfully hard with guttural muffled screams of ecstasy. 

Spasms wracked their bodies as white ropes of release flooded Jensen’s hand and landed on their abdomens. Jensen’s hand stayed where it was until all the spasms stopped. Both men were left panting against each other’s faces, their eyes closed, basking in the receding aftermath of the most powerful orgasm either of them ever experienced. 

“Holy fuck,” Jared panted. He was shaking with weakness. Jensen moaned sounds of wondrous reverence. He rested his forehead against Jared’s, “Holy fuck is right.” They lowered themselves to the bed, Jared lying back with Jensen over him. Jensen braced himself on weak elbows and studied the beautiful result of their first climax together. The post orgasmic look on Jared was something he decided he needed to savor...regularly. 

They both smiled, staring, bodies still thrumming with the aftermath. Jensen finally spoke, “Now I think I’ll take my time...if you don’t mind.” Jared giggled. Jensen thought it was adorably beautiful ‘before’, but holy fuck the post orgasmic version of that giggle was soul altering. Jared searched his eyes, “Jensen that was...”, he shook his head unable to finish with mere words. Jensen smirked, “Mm-hm,” lowering for a kiss. Just before his lips touched Jared’s he mumbled, “Let’s see if we can do it again.” 

Jared’s next post orgasmic giggle was interrupted by a deep oral exchange of hot wet sensation. The delicious onslaught went on for several minutes. Jared’s hands roamed everywhere over Jensen’s beautiful physique. He felt the thickly cut muscles as they twitched and shifted under Jensen’s skin. 

Jensen indulged himself, kissing behind Jared’s ears, licking and sucking before he moved down his neck. Jared’s head moved lithely back and forth. He moaned from the pleasure of stimulation in erogenous places he didn’t know he had. His dick tingled when Jensen’s hot mouth worked behind his ear, then reached his collarbone and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. 

Jensen worked his way down Jared’s beautiful chest, tasted and sucked Jared’s nipples, one after the other. The sexy cries of his new lover, the way he gripped the back of Jensen’s head when he sucked those nipples fueled Jensen’s intentions. He spent more time there, feeling his dick work on hardening again when Jared’s fingers gripped his hair tight. Jared’s nipples were a hot spot Jensen would not forget and he would be returning there, but for now he had more exploring to do. 

He moved down Jared’s smooth stomach and abdomen, feeling the diaphragm muscles contract under his ministrations. He ran his hands down the hot skin, sat up a little so he could rub them up and down in wondrous appreciation. “God, Jared, you have a beautiful body...so fucking perfect.” Jared’s body undulated in reaction to Jensen’s mouth and hands. He had never felt sensations like this before...not from a real lover who wanted to savor him like he was the most delicious dessert in a five star restaurant. 

Jensen kissed lower toward Jared’s cock, then took a few seconds to suck on his hip bones. The way they protruded, with little dips next to them was sexy as fuck. He asked in between kisses, “Can you tell me what you want, baby? Anything you want?” Jared’s breathing increased, as he tried to concentrate. Jensen’s hot breath, his tongue on his skin was driving him nuts. “Uhm,” he licked his lips, “can I...I mean I...want you to fuck me.” Jensen froze in the middle of kissing the crease between Jared’s upper thigh and balls. He crawled up and covered him, searching his eyes, “You sure about that?” 

Jared exhaled, looking at Jensen with wide wondrous eyes, dark with renewed arousal, “Oh god yes...with you, anything...I want everything, Jensen.” Jensen kissed him again, then asked again, “If you’re sure.” Jared smiled, still looking dazed by that first orgasm but eager for more, “Please. It’s been a really long time since but...with you I want everything. Please.” 

Jensen kissed him again, long and hard, feeling his dick attempt somersaults at the idea of getting inside Jared’s beautiful body. He hadn’t expected that so soon but he sure as hell wasn’t gonna refuse it. He made his way down to the sexy protruding hip bones again, slid his hands over them before dipping his arms under Jared’s thighs so he could lift them over his shoulders. 

Jared started to breathe loud and fast. He groaned with pleasure when Jensen blew hot air on the beautiful set of balls and half hard cock before him. Jensen licked his first swipe from behind the swollen sac to Jared’s cock. Jared’s loud gasp, followed with “ooohfuck” was Jensen’s undoing. He praised, “Goddamn, you got a nice set baby,” then worked his mouth over each ball and sucked gently while swirling his tongue around. 

Jared’s body arched back as he moaned and cried out. His hands gripped the sheets, the pillows, then both sheets and pillows simultaneously as Jensen’s hot tongue tasted him seemingly everywhere, from down to his crack, up his perineum, swirled around his balls again and then up his increasingly hardening dick. Before he gave that more attention, Jensen went back and sucked on the perineum, driving Jared’s aroused state into overdrive. He screamed out short spurts of pleasure, started pushing his hips up, begging with uncontrolled need. 

Jensen couldn’t even take more time to savor the long tapered legs right now. His dick had decided it was hellbent and ready again. If Jensen didn’t get up and do something about it now, just the weight of himself on the bed and slight friction against the bedding was going to do it. Jesus Christ, he’d never been this fucking aroused. Jared was beyond hot as fuck, innocent, young and sweet, yet intoxicating with porn star quality all wrapped up in one beautifully stunning package. Jensen had to take a few seconds to stare at him before he reached over into the nightstand and grabbed the lube and a condom. 

Jensen carefully rolled the condom on his dick, moaning with his eyes rolled up. “Jesus Christ, Jared, what you do to me,” he announced, climbing over Jared and lowering himself again. He kissed the undulating eager man under him, moaning in ecstasy as their bodies seemed to naturally gyrate with understood rhythm. They were meant for this, meant for each other, both men were sure of it. Sex had never felt this good. Nothing had ever felt this perfect. 

Jared lifted his legs, pushing his dick up into Jensen, uncontrolled thrusts of begging anguish increasing in speed. Jensen finally pulled back, knowing they were well on their way to cumming again if he didn’t stop. He generously lubed his fingers, braced his weight on his left hand while he glided his first finger over the puckered hole between Jared’s beautiful ass cheeks. 

He watched Jared’s eyes as he started working the finger deeper, penetrating the ring, gradually twisting and thrusting, barely moving while he enjoyed the younger man’s responses. Jared’s absolute comfort was priority. Jensen would never hurt him. Jared had mentioned it had been a long time, so Jensen knew things needed to go carefully. 

The young man’s beautiful mouth hanging open, the breathily gasps, the way he threw his head back in between poised tension, were sights Jensen never wanted to miss again. He could spend his days doing this, watching this, working Jared open like this. As Jensen gradually deepened his finger, Jared’s tight as hell vice grip gave enough to accept it. He worked it in deeper, finally thrusting all the way in and out, rhythmically...waiting until Jared pushed back onto his finger before inserting the second. 

This time Jared bore down, with more concentration. Jensen pushed in slow, watched Jared’s face for any signs of pain while he started to thrust in and out. He glanced down at his own dick, ready and leaking. Jensen twisted and scissored, took his time loosening Jared’s channel until finally Jared started to push back again, eagerly. 

Jensen hadn’t ever accomplished getting hard again like this, not so soon after cumming a first time. There was something about Jared, the connection they had right from the start. Jensen was almost certain they were made for each other. He slowly pushed in three fingers and the rigid denial was immediate. Jensen froze, his fingers just inside while Jared breathed through the fullness. 

Jensen rubbed his abdomen as he whispered encouragement, “It’s okay...that’s it, baby, just breathe. If you want me to stop, it’s okay...just say the word and we’ll do something else.” Jared controlled his exhales a few more times, “No.” He started to relax, “No, it’s perfect, just one more second,” then he flexed his insides to test the feeling. Jensen felt the squeeze of his fingers and moaned, “Mmmm, Jesus you’re tight, so fucking hot and tight.” 

Jared relaxed when it started to feel better. He let Jensen know, “You can move now, it’s okay.”   
Jensen pushed in deeper, watching Jared’s face. He bottomed his fingers out this time with no resistance. He pulled his fingers back and thrust inward, gliding his fingers slowly in and out until Jared started to heat up and pushed back. Jensen slightly curled his fingers inward, grazed Jared’s sensitive gland and... “Aah,” Jared cried out and gripped his arms. 

Jensen fucked him a bit harder rubbing that gland again. “Aah...oh...oh fuckyes,” Jared loudly responded as he fucked himself on the thrusting fingers. Jensen couldn’t look away. His breathing became sporadic. He couldn’t do anything but watch and escalate toward his own climax again, greedily absorbing every mesmerizing thing he was witnessing. He felt himself start to crest when Jared gripped his wrist hard. He pinned Jensen’s eyes, “Fuck me!” 

Jensen saw the almost violent need and he realized he’d been swept up in the climb, hellbent on pushing them over the edge again before he even got inside. He hurriedly slipped his fingers out, careful not to cause any pain. He adjusted his knees quickly, squirted an abundance of lube on his latex covered cock and lined it up at Jared’s entrance. He held Jared’s eyes, pushed in slowly with grunts and hisses from the overwhelming sparks of pleasure. Fuck, it was tight. 

The way Jared grabbed his knees and held them with eager concentration wasn’t helping Jensen control the imminent orgasm begging to be unleashed. When Jared grunted forcefully, “GO!” Jensen pushed and pushed until he finally made it home, each man grunting in between moans and exclamations of “fuck”, “Jesus”, and “ohfuckyes”. Jared’s head fell back, breathing hard, “Oh god, it feels fucking amazing.” Jensen carefully leaned over him, his dick swollen beyond capacity and ready to burst as soon as it moved. He lowered his mouth, moaned greedily when Jared’s mouth found his and they kissed with heated passion. 

Jared’s sexier than hell moans, his hot breaths and heavy sighs were hitting Jensen’s mouth and it was his undoing. He broke away panting, “When I move, I’m gonna fucking embarrass myself again.” Jared guffawed mockingly, gorgeously flushed and sweating, “Me too. I’m there too.” Jensen groaned, “No, it’s you...you’re too fucking hot and dammit you feel too good.” Jared shook his head panting, “No...no it’s whatever this is between us...it’s you...and me...and it’s fucking fantastic.” 

Jensen pushed in just a bit. “Mmnngh,” both men groaned. Jensen kissed him again, then started to move. They cried out, Jared’s head fell back. He gripped Jensen’s ass as the man thrust into him, over and over. It was slowly at first, gradually picking up speed as needy moans escalated to powerful cries. Jared gripped harder, his body on fire from the head of Jensen’s cock pushing against his prostate, faster and faster. 

Jensen’s cries became higher pitched. The coiled heat was too much. Exquisite pleasure was just beyond his reach. Jared started screaming louder, gutturally unbridled, “YES...YES, JENSEN, OH FUCK,” then he clamped down on Jensen’s dick like a steel vice and came hard. He screamed in pleasure as Jensen thrust one last time and cried out deeply from orgasmic overload. White hot explosions of ecstasy burst outward from his dick to the rest of his body. 

Jensen spasmed and jerked, flooding the condom with his seed as the man beneath him shuttered and pulsed through his own orgasm. Loud grunts interchanged with groans of delirious pleasure as they both rode out the waves of aftershocks until finally they collapsed from exhaustion, desperately gasping for air. Jensen’s weight covered Jared’s thrumming body while the younger man tried to scramble for any brain cell that was still working. Jensen was breathing hard into the crook of his neck, shaking with weakness. 

Jared’s hands moved in mere circles over Jensen’s slightly sweaty lower back. Jensen moaned deliciously sated, thinking this was right where he wanted to be until he realized he was probably crushing his gorgeous new lover. He gently pulled his sated dick out from it’s warm haven and disposed of the condom in the trash by the bed stand. He shakily moved just to the side of Jared, at least to give him a little relief from his weight. 

They laid there longer, basking, until they started to shiver a bit. Jensen reached down, grumbling lazily as he pulled layers of covers over both of them and went back to where he was laying before. Jared snuggled his face into Jensen’s hair, his hand started to stroke the back of Jensen’s head. Jared wondered what compelled him to do this but then decided it was another one of those things he felt like doing, only with this man. Of all the quickie experimentation he’d done since high school, the sex he thought was good, this wasn’t like any of those experiences. He hadn’t even ‘known’ good until now, and this was beyond that. 

Jensen finally moved his head enough to inspect Jared’s face. He gently smoothed the hair back from Jared’s sweaty forehead with a lazy half grin, “Are you alright?” Jared searched his eyes in wonder, “Yes. Better than alright. You?” Jensen chuckled deeply garbled from his scratchy throat, “M’on fucking overload. I think my balls exploded along with my brain. And my dick...well, it’s gonna need some counseling.” Jared snickered softly, then turned serious, “I seriously never expected to feel this way, Jensen. God, everything about you is like a new world.” 

Jensen smiled, his eyes filled with tenderness, “I’m feeling the same way. There’s so much more to discover about you but I’m so ready.” They smiled with adoration in their eyes, kissed lazily sweet, then fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Morning came too fast. Jensen lifted his head to find he was in the exact same position. Jared was peacefully asleep, his head turned slightly the opposite way on the pillow. Jensen carefully tried to move his sluggish limbs. As he slid sideways, his gorgeous bedmate rolled onto his right side, facing away from him, then burrowed deeper into Jensen’s bed. 

Jensen smiled to himself. Jared was a beautiful addition to his bed. He thought to himself he would probably never be able to sleep soundly again in this bed if Jared weren’t with him. He forced himself out of the bed asking himself when the hell had he ever spent the night with someone? ‘Uh, like never,’ he mentally answered. He headed toward the bathroom and took care of some morning ablutions while his new lover slept on. 

Late morning, Jared stretched luxuriously under the warm thick covering. He smiled to himself happily as the heat of the fireplace kept the air in the room pleasantly agreeable. He felt soreness in places he hadn’t felt in over a year but...the soreness sparked remembrances of hands all over him, his body being worshiped by full lips, a hot tongue and an ‘oh so full’ hard cock. He had spent the night with Jensen, had cum harder than he ever imagined possible and woke up feeling beautifully ravished by someone who obviously cared about him. It was heaven. 

When Jared rolled lazily over to face the other side of the room, Jensen was standing there with two cups of hot coffee in his hands. He was smiling. If Jared had any second thoughts about this man caring about him or being happy with what they’d done, it all sailed out the window in this moment. Jensen was sparkling with happiness, maybe a little concern in his eyes, but sparkling just the same. 

Jared sat up in the bed. He felt himself blush at his nakedness so he turned his head slightly downward with a shy grin. Jensen sat on the bed, set the steaming cups on the nightstand and rested his hand on Jared’s back. “How are you feeling?” Jared had never stayed overnight with anyone before. He admittedly thought about it, wanted to try it, but he’d never had sex that was meaningful enough to really crave that kind of intimacy. Not yet anyway. Until now. 

“M’feeling good,” he grinned softly, “super good, actually.” Jensen smiled tenderly, “I’m glad.” Jared inhaled a deep breath. He rubbed his eyes as he spoke, “I think you had coffee.” Jensen chuckled as he grabbed one of the mugs and handed it to Jared. After Jared dove in for a few first sips, Jensen asked, “When do you have to work today? I’d like to feed you a good breakfast.” Then after a considerate pause, he added, “Unless you can skip today...then I’ll feed you lunch and dinner too...and whatever you want in between.” 

Jared caught himself from choking, forced a swallow, before he laughed heartily. He looked at Jensen with his eyes sparkling. It felt so good to know Jensen wanted his company. Everything they had done so far, everything they had shared and experienced together, the desire to keep going and learn more, dive into more, hadn’t diminished. If anything, their eagerness to be around each other kept growing. Jared answered, “Actually, it’s probably my own guilt for feeling like I need to be there. Maggie’s been telling me all week I can skip the messy storm afternoons if I want because business is so slow.” 

Jensen smiled, “Well, there you go.” He turned more serious, “I’m very seriously asking you, Jared. If you want to spend all day and night with me, I am ‘very’ happily inviting you...not trying to sound too desperate here but...” he shrugged. Jared grinned adorably with a hint of shyness before he nodded, “Yes. Okay, I’ll stay.” When Jensen leaned over and kissed him, Jared’s slight embarrassed shyness came on for a different reason. He glanced at his covered nakedness, “Uh...I don’t have anything to wear today.” 

Jensen’s heated gaze left no mistake to what he was thinking. He smiled, “Well, you look fine in what you’ve got on...but if you must put something on, you can wear anything I’ve got and I’m sure it’ll fit comfortably. We can wash your clothes while you’re here.” Jared smiled, did that little nervous adjustment of his hair and Jensen felt his dick twitch. Jared asked, “So how late is it?” Jensen answered, “It’s ten fifteen,” as he stood up and took his coffee. He looked at Jared, “I piled some towels in the bathroom and there’s an extra toothbrush and all the products you might need. If you want some privacy to clean up, I’ll lay some clothes out for you while you’re in there.” 

Jared smiled gratefully, “Thank you. Yes, I’m pretty gross.” Jensen grinned as he walked out toward the kitchen. He didn’t agree with the ‘gross’ part but he understood. Jensen stayed away for awhile so Jared could comfortably move around naked and perform whatever morning rituals he wanted. Jensen was new at this, but he sure as hell understood this was new for Jared, too, and the last thing they probably needed at the moment was ‘too’ much hovering. 

When Jensen heard the shower running, he went back in the bedroom and picked out some clothes for Jared. He stacked them on a chair and returned to the dining area, pulling the bedroom door shut behind him. He worked on breakfast while Jared was busy.

Jared melted bonelessly under the hot shower spray. He felt amazing, energized and positive from the way things were going. He was a bit sore inside, pleasantly bruised, but a soapy finger to his opening proved there was only some leftover rawness and nothing torn or terribly painful. He knew it would be gone in a couple days. 

Jared was touched by the way Jensen had been so careful, the way he’d opened him, fully attentive and concerned through it all. He was still looking concerned for him this morning, and the way Jensen looked at him when he invited him to stay made Jared’s toes curl. Jared started to get hard, thinking over last night. He willed away the inclination to touch himself, thinking how rude it would be to spill himself all over Jensen’s shower. 

Jared turned the water off and got out before his thoughts ran away any further. He dried off and peaked around the bathroom door to make sure the bedroom was empty before he exited to find his clothes. The stacks of clothing Jensen left him had a few varieties of colors he could choose from...there were sweats, shirts, jeans, socks and underwear. Jared smiled to himself at the thoughtfulness of his gorgeous hunk, then stopped and questioned whether Jensen was really ‘his’ gorgeous hunk. Jared certainly ‘hoped’ he got to call Jensen his...at least for a while. 

When Jared walked out in loose fitting faded jeans, riding lowing on his hips, a plain white t-shirt and flannel over shirt, Jensen almost forgot how to speak. He mentally forced his dick to stay down as Jared walked toward him with his hands in his pockets. ‘His’ pockets. ‘My’ pockets,’ Jensen reminded himself. Jared did, indeed, fit into his clothes. They were baggy, but damn sexy. Jensen was glad the leg lengths seemed okay, not looking like flood waders with Jared’s incredibly long legs. 

Jared walked up and kissed him, looking a little bit flushed. ‘Probably the way I’m staring,’ Jensen caught himself. He cleared his throat when Jared thanked him softly for the clothes. Jensen huffed mockingly, “They look better on you, anyway.” Jared genuinely blushed now. Jensen stared for a few seconds before he grinned and turned toward the table, “Uh...so, I hope this is okay.” Jared said softly, “It looks delicious.” 

Jensen pulled out one of the chairs for Jared to sit down. He piled some of the ensemble egg scramble he made on Jared’s plate with a biscuit, then took his own seat. After eating to their heart’s content, they leaned back in their chairs sipping coffee. Jared couldn’t even fathom why people paid for five star restaurants and lodging. ‘This’...being with Jensen in his personal space...it was better than anything he could ever want to experience. 

For the rest of the day, they discovered Jared was better at chess and backgammon, Jensen was better at cards. They discovered neither had cried initially when a parent died, but then later they cried alone when no one was watching. They listened intently to each other, offered understanding and support when they shared let downs and disappointments. They smiled for each other’s happy stories, feeling completely absorbed in the other’s elatedness. Whatever was happening, neither of them knew, nor had a label for it. They only knew they didn’t want it to stop. 

The evening led to Jared rubbing hot analgesic oil on Jensen’s knee. He watched him favor it every time he got up to get something, when he pulled out game boards or adjusted the flame on the fire. He was done watching Jensen ignore his own pain all damn day. Jensen argued defensively, put out like a stubborn pre-teen, showing Jared another cute as hell side of him that made him smile. 

“What’s so funny?” The brave firefighting medic-slash-bar owner asked. Jared giggled adorably, “You’re just cute.” Jensen argued in disbelief, “Are you fucking kidding me? Maybe that beer is too strong for you.” Jared giggled again softly, as he unfastened Jensen’s jeans and worked them down. Jensen lifted and twisted, assisting Jared even though he looked argumentative. 

“Jared, you don’t have to do this,” Jensen warned, but Jared was too busy to mind him. He hadn’t seen Jensen bare like this yet. Last night it was dark and Jared hadn’t been in a position to admire much of him. He smoothed his hands up the lightly haired legs, marveling at how soft the baby fine reddish hair was over such powerful thick muscular definition, “You have such gorgeous legs. You’re so fucking sexy everywhere.” 

Jensen sighed in disbelief, “I’m honored you think so, but it’s ‘you’ that breaks all the laws in ‘that’ area. I’m constantly envisioning everything I’d like to do to you.” Jared locked eyes with him. Their eyes darkened, then Jared picked up the tube of organic oil based cream Jensen had given him. Jared had been asking about what Jensen did for pain relief when the knee was over taxed and painful. Jensen explained he got sick of popping muscle relaxants and Tylenol so he used ‘this’ stuff when he had time for it to soak in and do it’s magic. 

Jared squirt a generous amount on his palm. He rubbed his palms together when Jensen told him it activated the heat minerals. Jared smiled when he felt the hot reaction between his palms. “Wow,” his eyes lit up. Jensen smiled. Even though he’d argued this wasn’t necessary, this attentiveness from Jared was damned addictive. Jensen realized his dick was stirring. ‘Oh shit,’ he thought to himself. This is why he’d argued so much. He knew damn well Jared touching him like this was going to cause the hard on of the century. 

Jared placed his hands on the knee with the light pink surgery scars. He pushed down firmly and rubbed his hands over the knee. Jensen’s eyes rolled back, he groaned deep with pleasure, then dropped his head back on the couch. His tightened up knee joint and the muscle above it melted in Jared’s hands like it had been waiting for him all year. 

Of all the physical therapy Jensen had tried, the hot baths and ice packs, he had ‘never’ felt relief like ‘this’. He was convinced Jared’s hands were secret weapons. Jared smiled to himself at Jensen’s reaction. He was pleased beyond belief that he could do this for the beautiful caring man. The sounds Jensen was making, the sighs of relief were like sweet music. 

Jared kneaded and pushed in, careful to keep his massage firm without jabbing into anything that might do further damage. He literally felt Jensen’s cartilage releasing...letting go until he felt the man adjust his seating. 

When Jared looked up, he noticed Jensen had just pulled his shirt down over the large protruding outline in his boxers. He glanced at Jensen knowingly, only to see the man smirk and roll his eyes. Jensen asked with a defensive whine, “Well you’re too fucking hot and you’re too close.” 

Jared slid his hands up the powerful thighs. He kissed the inside of Jensen’s thighs as he slid his hands to the waistband of Jensen’s underwear. He mouthed the impressive bulge though the underwear, feeling his own cock respond from Jensen’s hisses and soft grunts. Jared asked, “Will this hurt you?” Jensen tried to focus, breathing hard he asked in confusion, “What?” Jared asked, “My hands...will this stuff burn you?” 

Jensen’s breathing increased even faster, his hands gripped the back of the couch, as he forced himself to consider it then shook his head, “No...no it’ll be warm but it won’t burn.” Jared answered, “Good,” then proceeded to pull Jensen’s underwear down past the huge engorged cock and full balls while Jensen offered his argument, “But you don’t have to do this. Oh God, Jared, you don’t fucking have to do this.” 

Jared ignored him. He could see Jensen was gripping the couch, leaking. He pulled the underwear off and scooted up close again, “God Jensen, you’re even thick and beautiful here too.” Jensen bit his bottom lip, staring at Jared’s mouth. Jared watched Jensen’s reaction as he licked his cock from base to tip. Jensen hissed and groaned. His eyes slammed shut, then opened again to see what Jared was going to do next. The younger man swirled his tongue around the mushroom head, took the base in his hand and held it while he wiggled his tongue in the slit. 

Jensen’s concentration was blown, as he dropped his head back, in between trying to watch that gorgeous face, mouth and tongue. Jared lapped all around the head, sucked gently on the sides and down the shaft. He dragged his tongue mercilessly all around the sensitive crease under Jensen’s head, then finally lowered his mouth down over the top. If he thought Jensen’s reactions were hot as fuck up ‘til now, Jared was completely blown away by the new levels. He lowered his mouth while he sucked, hearing helpless moans in multiple octaves intermixed with curses and ‘Oh god’. 

Jared moved his mouth up and down, relaxing his throat to take much of Jensen in, but unable to get all of him. The cock was way bigger than Jared could take, but he could tell he was doing this well because Jensen was completely gone. He pushed up barely, like he was holding himself back but having a hard time with it. Jared flattened one hand on his pelvis, offering support at holding him down so Jensen could freely flex without choking him. 

Jared continued moving up and down, using his other hand at Jensen’s base, following the same rhythm. Jensen’s groans and guttural cries were sexy as fuck, the man was losing his shit and if he gripped the couch any tighter, he was going to leave holes. He started to shout “FUCK...OH FUCK...FUCK JARED,” so Jared relaxed his throat as much as he could knowing Jensen’s orgasm was imminent. 

The older man tensed up, coiled unbearably tight. He blurted whispered shouts, “Feels so good”... “Oh God, Jared it’s so good,” then released a guttural scream and came hard down Jared’s throat. Jared tightened his suction and swallowed, overwhelmed with the need to make this perfect for Jensen. As the older man cried out, jerked and spasmed into his mouth, Jared groaned from the intensity, feeling his own cock leaking at how hot this was. 

Jensen helplessly shuttered and groaned through pulsating spasms until the forcefulness of his orgasm released him to fall bonelessly back into the couch. He panted and shuttered, twitched throughout his whole body as Jared slid his mouth gently up and down until he was sure he got every last drop. He dropped the spent cock from his mouth with a ‘pop’ noise, grinning to himself happily as he cleaned around Jensen’s gorgeous balls. Truth was Jared quickly became addicted to this. He would definitely like to spend a lot of time doing this. Jensen was perfectly sculpted down here. He tasted so unique, delicious like musky flavored cinnamon. 

Jared kissed up Jensen’s abdomen, enjoying the feel of Jensen’s labored breathing as he still lay with his eyes closed. He groaned softly, seemingly lost in ‘lala’ land somewhere as Jared slid his hands up the sculpted abs and stomach. Jared rubbed his chest, smiling gently, “How’s your knee feeling?” 

Jensen moaned, without opening his eyes, “I can’t feel my knee.” Jared rubbed his hands all over the beautiful chest. Jensen hadn’t even realized his shirt had been pushed up. He worked on forcing his eyes to open, still not quite recovered, “Goddamn, Jared, that was....” Jared snickered softly. Jensen tried again, “That was like so good I can’t even describe it. You almost killed me.” 

Jared’s adorable giggle finally pulled Jensen out of his stupor enough to turn his head and focus on him. The older man smiled dreamily, looking totally zoned out on endorphins. Jared giggled again, looking pleased with himself, “Honestly, I’ve never wanted to do that before. Not like that. Now, I think I want to do it again...a ‘lot’.” Jensen smiled lazily, “Well, you can do that ‘any’ time...I won’t stop you. Goddamn, Jared,” he repeated, still looking wondrously amazed. 

After they kissed, Jensen studied the stunning hazel eyes focused on him. He couldn’t see the gray today and it still caught him off guard how they changed like that. He smoothed his hands down over Jared’s body, leaned over and rubbed his hands over the perfect ass wearing his loose fitting old jeans. Jensen kissed him again, asking, “You hard?” Jared’s breathing increased. Jensen asked him again, insinuating he already knew, “That get you hard doing that to me?” 

Jensen kneaded his cheeks, watched his lover’s slight nod, as Jared’s breathing increased even more. He kissed Jared again, lightly biting just under his jaw, “You want me to show you what it felt like? Do that to you?” Jared’s exhaled response confirmed Jensen’s playful toying was doing exactly what he wanted. Jared’s borrowed jeans left enough room for Jensen’s hands to slip inside them and rub against his underwear. He kept working Jared’s neck while he pushed the baggy pants down until they were stuck on the massive hard on in front. 

Jensen moaned, “Mmmm, what have we here?” He moved his hands to the front and unbuttoned them, slid them down while continuing the onslaught to Jared’s neck. He spoke softly, rubbing Jared’s cock through the material. Jared’s head fell back, needy cries of want escaping. Jensen continued to kiss and nibble up his neck, “Jesus, you’re so fucking beautiful. The sounds you make, the way you respond to me. That turn you on when you sucked my cock? Made me cum that hard? You like sucking my cock, Jared?” 

Jared’s high pitched moans were sexy as fuck. He pushed into Jensen’s hand when Jensen squeezed him through the cotton briefs. He gripped Jensen’s shoulders and started fucking Jensen’s hand. “Yes,” Jared tried to speak, “Yes, I loved sucking your cock. Don’t stop...it feels so...so good.” The younger man breathed a few seconds of anguished frustration when Jensen stopped but he only pushed Jared’s underwear down and lowered himself to the ground in front of Jared for access. 

Jensen quickly grabbed Jared’s hips and pulled him closer. Jared gasped when Jensen rubbed his lips around the head of the erect cock then took him in his mouth and slid forward. Jared’s eyes rolled up, his mouth dropped open with a guttural cry as he grabbed the back of Jensen’s head tight. Jensen pulled Jared’s hips forward and back, indicating for him to feely use him, to go for what he needed. 

Jared’s deep grunts and cries were a complete turn on as Jensen dropped his jaw and received the thrusts. Jared grunted harder, increased faster, until he gasped helplessly, “Fuck yes...oh God...Jensen m’cumming.” He came hard into Jensen’s mouth, pouring salty seed to the back of Jensen’s throat, jerking uncontrollably. Jensen groaned with his mouth full, rumbling deep with vibrations that penetrated Jared’s cock. He swallowed and swallowed until Jared seemed empty, then held the shaking man as he started to collapse. 

Jensen wrapped Jared in his arms when he started to slide downward. He guided him down, whispering, “I gotcha,” until Jared landed against his chest, vibrating with weakness. Jared’s breathing calmed while Jensen held him tight. He kissed the top of Jared’s head, slid his fingers through the gorgeous locks to straighten them back away from his face. When Jared finally moaned weakly, he turned his face up to see Jensen with a sigh. 

Jensen smiled affectionately at him, “You alright?” The younger man smiled sweetly, still thrumming from his orgasm but too weak to really move. He moaned, “Mm-hm...that’w’s soooo good.” Jensen held him for awhile until Jared seemed ready to move. They lazily put their pants back on and sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch. 

They smiled at each other when Jensen told Jared his knee felt like a million bucks. As the night approached, Jensen made them stir fry. He discovered Jared could eat anything, liked most things, and that he didn’t have any food allergies. Jared learned Jensen secretly enjoyed to try new sauces and spices, just to get people’s reactions about what worked and what didn’t. 

They laid in bed and watched Mel Books movies, laughed at the graphics until they both fell asleep spooning with Jensen against Jared’s back. They slept like the dead until dark early morning when desperate hard on’s demanded attention. They kissed lazily, rubbed hands all over each other’s naked bodies until Jensen rolled Jared on top of him. They ground cocks together until they came, crying out sleepily breathless but satiated. 

Thursday morning came too soon. Jensen didn’t get up early this time. He stayed in bed with his arms and legs wrapped around his new lover’s body. Jensen couldn’t even remember when life had felt this good. He was tired, lazy with giddy satisfaction but he knew there would be people looking for them today. Sadly, Jensen could hear his phone vibrating with the short spurts of email notifications and texts. His teams were probably switching around, the leads plugging people in to get ready for increased holiday traffic after the storm. 

Jared’s lot would pick up by the evening. The storm was due to wrap up. Maggie might need Jared to stock up and get ready for tomorrow. For these reasons, Jensen stayed where he was and watched his beautiful lover sleep for as long as possible, wondering how the hell just laying in bed with someone could even feel this good. 

They finally got up, close to noon. Jared was astonished he had slept so long. Jensen invited him for a morning shower, which he accepted. They soaped each other with gel shampoo while they kissed hungrily. They soaped each other’s balls and dicks, slipped fingers into each other’s cracks. Moaned and toyed and teased until finally they were desperate for release. They pumped each other’s cocks with slippery hands until they cried out into each other’s open mouths. They held each other tight through the after glow until the hot water started to fade. 

After the shower of a lifetime, they both dressed in Jensen’s clothes, realizing they hadn’t even washed Jared’s clothes yet. They ate pre-made burritos from Jensen’s freezer, warmed up by microwave, then ventured outside to his truck. Jared didn’t have a coat so not only was he wearing Jensen’s clothes, he wore an extra coat of Jensen’s too. He had left his coat in the bar the first night he stayed over. 

Jensen drove Jared around to the front of his business where his car still waited for him in the parking lot. The car had been sitting in the freezing cold for almost two days so it took a few minutes to start. After it turned over and warmed up, Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared deliciously hot and thorough. He knew they wouldn’t have many opportunities for it in the next couple weeks. 

When Jensen went inside the bar to see if anything needed to be done before he headed for the station, JD and Dani greeted him ridiculously over the top. They were both busy filling the ice troughs behind the bar and cleaning the table condiments, but Jensen knew them ‘very’ well. He planted himself at the back office computer to check deposits, hoping he would get out of here before they asked anything. Within mere seconds he leaned back in his chair and sighed. 

“Yes?” Jensen looked toward the doorway. They were both in the doorway, grinning like cats who just swallowed canaries. Dani said sweetly, “Good to see you out and about. How’s it going?” Jensen sighed, staring at them unhappily, “It’s going ‘fine’.” JD spouted off, “All I wanna know is are your pipes clean?” Jensen grumbled as he turned back to the computer screen, “Jesus Christ. No fucking way am I having this conversation.” 

Dani entered the small office and sat down across from him, “His car has been in the parking lot for two days. I’ve been saving his coat for him...oh, and uh...he’s fucking cute, Jensen.” Jensen smirked without answering. He damn well knew how cute Jared was...and hot, and sexy, and fucking gorgeous. He pretended to be engrossed in something. JD smacked him on the shoulder, “You did well, my friend. We like seeing you all dorky and spun over somebody. It’s a good look on you.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to talk about this, at least not yet while things were so new. Dani leaned closer, “He’s right, Jensen. It’s wonderful to see you like this. We wanna meet him though...officially...how long do we have to wait?” Jensen argued, “Well give me a hot minute, okay? Don’t jump the gun, I mean we kinda just met.” Dani smirked, “You just met? You’ve been going to that tree lot for two weeks, lover boy. I happen to know you’ve never been ‘that’ into Spruce Fir’s.” Jensen grumbled, “Well maybe I’m just helping Mags.” 

Both friends burst out laughing as they left the room. Jensen sighed before he finished his deposit and gathered his things. He thought about Jared and wondered how he was doing. Some tingling started below when he pictured what they’d done the last couple days. He cleared his throat and looked around like someone would know what he’d been thinking about. Thankfully no one was there. Jensen headed out toward the truck, mentally lecturing himself that he needed to stay focused so he could work, not daydream about the hot new engineering expert in his life. 

Jared arrived at the lot by three p.m. He wasn’t used to coming in late. He greeted everyone cheerfully, found Maggie and received instructions for what needed to be done. As Jared walked off to start, he glanced back curiously because Maggie had a weird suspicious happiness about her today, like she knew a secret and was dying to tell. 

The next couple weeks went by increasingly fast. Jensen’s station had double shifts running. Winter holidays brought a multitude of accidents, elderly complications due to the freezing weather, a slippery construction site where two workers fell and broke bones, and a few in between house fires. The tree lot went crazy. No storms hit therefore customers were flooding the lot night and day. The deliveries kept arriving. Jared worked his ass off, showing up early in the morning and working til close.

Jensen worked the lot when he could, along with several other emergency personnel from various stations and departments. He and Jared hadn’t found much opportunity to see each other other than coffee dates and lunches. At least working the lot was a chance to share some comfortable banter. 

Jensen brought Jared lunch, and sometimes dinner. He found himself thinking about Jared out there in the elements, forgetting to eat and take breaks. It would compel him to grab Jared something and take it every time he could get away. 

December 23rd, Jared left the lot at nine and drove to Jensen’s place. They had both decided they were going to go insane if they didn’t squeeze some time in before they were pulled separate ways over Christmas. Jensen had the fire going and a late dinner ready by the time Jared arrived. He opened the door before the younger man even had to knock and pulled him inside. 

Jensen slammed Jared back against the door and attacked his mouth like he was the last morsel of food on a deserted island. They were barely able to work their way to the bedroom, locked together as they shed pieces of clothing on the way. Jensen laid back on the bed, pulled Jared on his lap and started pushing his hips up, squeezing Jared’s ass through his underwear. They both gasped from sparks of pleasure while trying to wrench their underwear off. 

Jared grabbed both engorged cocks and started pumping them furiously. The lovers grunted with violent hunger, faster and faster until they came with shouts of freed anguish, finally getting the release they needed. Ropes of cum went everywhere, the build up of the last two weeks finding explosive peace. They sunk shaking into each other’s arms while they recovered, struggling for air yet eager to embark on the next round. 

For the next hour they undulated luxuriously, limbs intertwined, kissed deep and long under the covers until they had built each other up to a renewed fevered pitch. When Jared sat on top of his lap and expressed what he wanted, Jensen grabbed the lube fast and began working him open. He almost came, having barely any defense against the gyrating hot body over him. Jared’s gasps, gusty cries with his head back, the increase in speed when he thrust his ass back against Jensen’s fingers...it truly almost broke the older man. 

Jared grabbed the condom pack and put the latex on Jensen, which caused Jensen to grip the younger man’s hips hard with a hiss. When Jared lowered himself down onto Jensen’s cock, everything around them disappeared. There was nothing but the feel of that hot tight channel gripping Jensen’s dick like it was made for him. Jensen grunted, gasped, and growled as Jared lowered himself all the way. 

When Jared started moving, deep guttural cries of abandon filled the room. Jared had only tried this one time in his past...it was awkward and he couldn’t cum. ‘This’ was something he’d been dying to try with Jensen. This was the shit he’d craved, trying all his fantasies with the right partner. Someone who cared and handled him with kit gloves made all the difference. 

Jared felt the burn of his body stretching, the rub of Jensen’s mushroom head against his prostate...over and over sparks of tingling pleasure shot through his dick and balls, escalating him into a needy coil of intense tension. He sped up his thrusts, feeling the pleasure filled result of Jensen’s cock on his gland. Jensen gripped his hips harder, started to thrust upward from below, and nothing else mattered. Jared screamed, “OH GOD! YES! YES, JENSEN, OH GOD!” And he was soon falling over the edge. 

Jared clamped down and came hard, screaming even louder from Jensen’s powerful thrusts forcing up into his body. Jensen roared as he let go, shaking through his climax until they both were left grunting helplessly through through the aftershocks. Jared finally collapsed on his lover, who was still pulsating inside until Jensen finally pulled out with just enough strength to remove the condom, tie it sloppily and toss it in the small bedside waste basket. He cuddled over Jared’s unmoving form and pulled the covers high over them so they could get some much needed sleep. 

Chapter Three

The next day was Christmas Eve. Jared was expected to work on the lot early, but they were closing in the afternoon. Jensen made sure he had coffee ready early, and put a burrito in Jared’s hand before he escorted him to his car. They kissed affectionately before Jared started his car and drove off. Jensen tidied up in the house a bit, then left for the fire station. 

Jensen was planning on working the bar and grill later that night so JD and Dani could go home early. Jared had plans with Jeff for an early dinner and play time with the kids so Jensen accepted he would need to keep busy. He went to his mother’s on Christmas Day. He’d been reluctant to ask Jared if he would go with him because he knew his family would be following Jared everywhere, and probably embarrass him. Jensen wasn’t sure Jared was ready for that yet, and neither was he. 

It was so difficult this early on...things felt fantastic, like they had found each other in a sea of disappointments and unhappiness...but Jensen was mature enough to admit that they were still very new. They hadn’t officially talked about commitments, nor about being official boyfriends. Jared could meet someone on his new job, he could decide he was still very young and wanted to get out there and meet other people. Jensen brooded over his thoughts, just like he told himself not to, until around noon on Christmas when his phone rang. Anyone watching would have thought he had won the lottery by the excitement on his face. 

Jensen answered on the first ringtone with a pleased grin, “Hello?” Jared’s voice came over the line, “Hey stranger. Happy Christmas Day. How you doin’?” Jensen put his feet up on the coffee table and smiled happily. Christmas Day just got better. He’d missed Jared...alot. “Oh, it’s not too bad. It’s good seeing ‘em all...playing with nieces and nephews, telling stories about work, fixing a few things around the house for mom. I guess it’s been pretty good.” 

Jared smiled inwardly. It sounded like Jensen wasn’t all that thrilled. Pleasantly ‘okay’ but not thrilled. Jared knew he probably wasn’t supposed to be glad about it but at least Jensen hadn’t said he’d met an old school flame or someone his mom invited to set him up with...he sighed, maybe he’d seen too many movies. He really shouldn’t be this possessive of Jensen yet, nor did he have a right to be jealous...but he was. 

Jensen asked, “So, you okay? How has it been?” Jared regained his focus, “Well, I’m glad I was here for the kids. They’re the cutest fucking things opening gifts. Bri copies his sister and tries but he keeps going back to the one rubber bouncy ball from his stocking and that’s all he cares about. ‘Course, then Jeff has to ask why I never followed suit and copied him with my life and there ya’ go. Thanks for spoiling the mood, you clod. Objectively, it might seem like he’s joking, but that little underlying twitch of resentment is still there.” 

Jared sighed before he continued, “Jeff’s not very much fun today, even now. I thought we were gonna have brotherly beer and snacks and watch movies but I heard him talking to work so he might go in. He did get me a nice briefcase for my new job. That was a really cool surprise. Nancy picked the kids up at ten so I’m sure that’s why the plans for today fell apart. He’s brooding.” 

Jensen felt the loss of being away from someone he wanted to be with. He also felt the angst of someone he cared about not having the time of his life on a holiday. Jensen vowed that if they were still together next year, they would do ‘everything’ together.

From then on, the conversation smoothly transitioned into other areas, the even flow between them obvious. Jared made him laugh when he threatened to break out some wine and watch Hallmark movies all night. Jensen begged him not to join the cult. They made plans to take a ski trip or two, talked movies they wanted to see, debated the history of the Star Wars franchise and narrowed down the next choices for Batman. After a forty minute warm and funny conversation, Jensen hung up feeling way above cloud 9...he was actually up to cloud 15 and he was very aware of who caused it. 

The days after Christmas proved just as difficult as far as finding time together. Jared had an orientation day with his new firm, outfits to put together for the upcoming business casual he was expected to wear, in between he helped Maggie’s group take down the tree lot. Jensen’s firehouse helped, though some flu’s wiped out their staff so it was more difficult. He responded to a huge nine car pile-up, started by an early morning drunk collision. After that where were multiple cars and victims due to the icy roads. 

Jensen’s business was preparing for a New Year’s bash. They had pre-sold several tickets and were hand picking staff for the evening. Jensen stopped at the tree lot and invited Jared for the event. He promised it would be fun with full access to the after midnight festivities, if he was so interested. Jared smirked knowingly while he threw Christmas trees on the back of a truck. 

After Jensen kept rambling about the games, the tasty New Year’s versions of their drinks, and the great bands, Jared realized the older man was adorably afraid he might say ‘no’. Jared finally looked around quickly and kissed him. “Yes,” he grinned, “of course I’ll go. You don’t have to convince me.” Jensen couldn’t explain the silly grin on his face, nor the all over tingles of anticipation. He cleared his throat and went back to work. 

New Year’s Eve was a hit. Crowds of excited patrons enjoyed games, specialty food and drinks, and live music for hours. JD and Dani saw Jared arrive around eight. They grinned at each other, knowing full well why their boss had been ridiculously chipper all day. Jensen normally wasn’t that thrilled when preparing for a busy event but now they realized someone special was coming. 

Jensen and JD had rigged a light controller that would blink on and off with the countdown. Jared smiled at the ingenuity. The place had a wonderful feel with tons of appreciative interaction between staff and customers. After the midnight cheers, singing and little exploding things Jared was sure were going to leave a big mess, Jensen pulled Jared to follow him. 

As they went through the back doors to Jensen’s home, Jared felt his dick get hard. Once inside, Jensen backed him carefully toward the big fireplace, flipped the switch on and waited for Jared to notice the hat Jensen had put on in the dark. Jared burst out laughing. The knit antlered hat had a prominent moose nose sticking out quite far and Jensen had tied a branch of mistletoe on the end. He smirked, “I thought a kiss was in order to welcome the New Year.” 

Jared giggled, sliding his hands around Jensen’s neck as he melted into the man’s arms. “Well,” his eyes were shining with adoration, “I think that’s a combo Christmas AND New Year hat and I seem to remember not getting an official Christmas kiss too, so....” Jensen smirked. Both men stared into each other’s eyes. Jensen finally spoke softly, “You can have all the holiday kisses...that mouth of yours is all I think about sometimes.” 

Jared nodded haphazardly, “Yeah...me too.” They kissed for several minutes, taking stock of all the recesses of each other’s oral cavities they’d missed, relearning the tastes and smells that had become so intoxicatingly familiar. Jensen started inching them toward the bedroom while they kissed, their bodies intertwined with need. Jared tripped on things, but Jensen caught him. 

When they got to the very short staircase, Jensen slightly crouched then picked Jared up by his waist. Jared gasped in surprise right into Jensen’s mouth. As Jensen inched up the first step, Jared wrapped his longs around Jensen’s hips and it caused a slight misstep. They tumbled to the stairs when Jensen missed his footing, landing in an uncoordinated heap. Jared burst out laughing at Jensen’s “Fuck.” His eyes watered and he laughed harder when he peeked and saw the crooked hat was barely hanging on Jensen’s head. 

Jensen couldn’t stop giggling, even though he worried about Jared’s landing. He couldn’t deny seeing Jared fall apart like this was incredible. He finally asked, “Is your back okay? Are you hurt?” Jared giggled, shaking his head, “No...it’s okay.” He suddenly turned pouty with his lip out, speaking in a child like voice, “But Jensen I thought you could carry me like those Hallmark movies.” 

Jensen chuckled warmly as he helped Jared up. He quickly picked Jared up over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, ignoring Jared’s squeals of protest as he proceeded up the few steps. Jensen warned, “I’ll show you ‘MY’ version of Hallmark.” Jared’s laughter could be heard well into the bedroom. 

Jensen blew him. He couldn’t resist. The flushed look on Jared’s face from laughing, the way he laid on the bed looking all helpless and dependent after Jensen dropped him there. He was convinced the young man needed to be sucked to oblivion. 

After swallowing Jared’s release, Jensen kissed his way up Jared’s incredible body. He found the man completely zoned out, breathing hard with his head laying slightly to the side. His eyes were closed and his hands laid slack and unmoving. Jensen grinned to himself at his handiwork. ‘This’ was definitely how his beautiful counterpart should look. Jared had screamed, jerked and gripped Jensen’s short hairs with “Oh God’s” until he blew an incredibly powerful load down Jensen’s throat. He was wiped. 

Jensen pulled his limp lover by his arm pits and comfortably cushioned him on the pillows. He covered him with some of the bedding while he laid next to him and rubbed his fingertips in soft little circles over Jared’s chest. Jensen knew Jared had been exhausted. He’d been so busy and so relentlessly determined to please everybody by watching the kids for Jeff, preparing for his new job, and busting his ass for Maggie, the younger man was done. Jensen had been busy too, but Jared had two tiny kids who woke him up when he ‘did’ try and sleep. Jensen was sure Jared never slept a full night.

After a few hours, Jared rolled to his other side. He moaned and yawned. Jensen’s eyes fluttered open from a light doze. Jared lifted his head confused and sleepy, looking a ton counts of adorable with his hair in disarray. He sluggishly sat up, looked around confused and then at Jensen, “I don’t remember what happened after that incredible blow job. I think you broke something.”

Jensen grinned, “I kinda lost you after that.” Jared snorted in disbelief, “Well great. I’m sure you’ve had better New Year’s Eve dates that don’t fall asleep on you. I’m so sorry.” Jensen sat up and kissed the adorable frumpy man, “Don’t ever be sorry. I couldn’t ask for a better New Year’s, kiddo.” 

They laid back down with covers pulled up. Even with the fire, it was still chilly in the room. Jared accepted Jensen’s open arm invitation and rolled over to lay on his chest. He bent his leg comfortably, feeling warm, safe and happy beyond reason. 

Jared traced his fingertips around Jensen’s stomach, feeling bold and curious. He could hear Jensen’s sensitive breathing every time he ventured lower. When he slid his hand low enough to rub his fingers though Jensen’s pubic hair, the older man’s abdominal muscles tensed. Jared guessed there must be an impressive hard on waiting for him, and he was right. Jensen had belayed himself for hours, after short circuiting Jared’s brain earlier. 

Jared smoothed his hand over the hardness, very glad Jensen had gone to bed naked. He moaned his appreciation, gently squeezed the engorged cock and was rewarded by Jensen’s gasp of pleasure. The older man moaned from somewhere deep within when Jared lightly started to slide his hand up and down. With a couple twists at the top of the head, Jared collected enough natural lube to make things slicker.

Jared was completely turned on by Jensen’s soft grunts and groans, the little helpless jerks his body made as waves of increased pleasure forced him closer toward orgasm. He was pushing up into Jared’s hand, which was sexy as hell. Jared continued his rhythm, feeling Jensen tense up. When he felt the last second swell of Jensen’s cock, Jensen groaned with his warning, “M’cumming..fuck.” Jared covered his mouth over the head and sucked. 

Jensen came with a hoarse shout, guttural deep groans of unimaginable satisfaction as he jerked and pulsed into Jared’s mouth. He groaned with each receding after shock, fell limp against the bed while the beautiful man sucking his cock gentled his ministrations. Jensen groaned helplessly as his body floated in elated wonder. Jared rubbed the spent member affectionately before he returned to his earlier position with a kiss to Jensen’s chest. Jared settled down for the night again, listening to Jensen’s satisfied deep breaths as they started to even out. Jensen mumbled, “th’t was...mmmm”, as he drifted into sleep. 

New Year’s Day was interesting. The lovers woke up in each other’s arms, feeling deliciously warm and relaxed. They cuddled for awhile, lazily kissed and necked until they were eager for more aggressive activities. Jared rolled the opposite direction. Jensen scooted up behind him and prepped Jared’s hole while kissing him on his neck and shoulder. He rolled a condom on, held Jared’s leg up and pushed in gradually while Jared turned his head for a deep kiss. 

This was new for both of them. The position caused a different angle on Jared’s prostate and Jensen was amazed by being able to watch Jared from this position. Both lovers moaned in tandem when he bottomed out. They cried out as he started to move. Jensen held Jared’s leg up tighter, pushing harder into the blessed tight heat again and again. 

Jared’s body was on fire. He was pushing back, meeting Jensen’s thrusts. Jensen encouraged him, “God you feel so good. Can you touch yourself? Make yourself cum?” Jared couldn’t refuse. He started pumping his cock, breathlessly moaning and sending Jensen on a helluva fast trip to orgasm. “Oh fuck, you look good. God Jared, you’re so hot doing that. Jesus I’m gonna cum. Oh God, baby, you’re so tight.” 

Jensen pistoned into Jared faster, saw Jared’s hand speed up and as the younger man cried out, Jensen came hard. They cried out and spasmed over and over until gradually the waves of pleasure softened. They lay breathlessly satiated and fulfilled, as Jensen gently managed to pull out and lowered Jared’s leg. He put his arm around Jared’s waist and held him while they basked in the endorphins. 

After showering and getting dressed, they entered the empty bar from the back. Jensen had run out of decent food so he intended on throwing some appetizers together from the kitchen. When the lovers entered from the back room, they were instantly surprised by Dani, JD and two other staff who were working on taking the tree decorations down while the bar was closed for the holiday. 

Jensen sighed, “Shit.” Jared looked at him instantly. Jensen spoke under his breath, “M’sorry, I thought they weren’t here.” Jared looked back at the bunch, “Do they need help?” Jensen looked at him in disbelief, but decided not to say anything because he knew how nice Jared was and he only wanted to help. Jensen pulled him closer to the kitchen, hoping to bypass the nosey bunch but he was not so lucky. 

“Oh my God, there they are! Finally!” Dani’s voice rang out. Jensen rolled his eyes. He mentally apologized to Jared with his eyes, to which the younger man smirked, “It’s okay.” Jensen ushered him into a table booth as Dani made her way toward them. Dani shook Jared’s hand, smiling wide like she was meeting George Clooney, “I have been dying to meet our tree lot celebrity.” Jensen growled at her, “Dani.” She ignored him, “I’m honored, Jared. Truly. This guy has been ‘so’ much more fun to work with since he met ‘you’.” 

Jared smiled, “It’s really good to meet you too.” Jensen touched his back, “Don’t worry about her. There’s a problem with her mouth, we’ve known it for years.” Jared nodded with his shy smile. JD jumped from the last step off the ladder he’d been on and rushed over, “I’m JD.” Jared shook his hand, “Jared. It’s nice to meet you.” JD said, “Likewise. I don’t know what this bozo’s told you but we kinda run this place while he’s goofing off.”

Jared giggled as Jensen rolled his eyes. JD asked, “You lovebirds lookin’ for some grub?” Jared blushed while Jensen sighed, “We’re not lovebirds, JD, but yes, I’m gonna fix us something.” He looked at Jared, “He has the same mouth problem. I felt sorry for them so I took them in.” Jared giggled while Jensen rubbed his back. 

Dani couldn’t stop staring with her huge smile. Holy Christ, the kid was adorable, and she’d never seen Jensen act this way. She snorted mockingly, “Well don’t scare him off with your cooking, Jackles. Jesus, we’d like to keep him around, you know.” JD smirked, “Have to agree with that one. Jens you sit with him...lemme go whip up some samplers for ya’.” Jensen argued, “You don’t have to do that.” JD urged them to sit, “Nah, let me. I’ll pile on the works, you two. This is a celebration, after all. We get to meet the guy whose finally knocked you off your ugly feet. Coffee?” 

Jensen smirked at Jared with a helpless sigh. He mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ while shaking his head. Jared smirked, “Coffee sounds great.” JD grinned happily, “Coffee it is,” then walked off with Dani following. Jensen sat across from Jared and took his hands, “This okay, or do you wanna escape out the back?” Jared giggled, “No, it’s fine, it’s good to meet them.” 

Their late breakfast was a delicious pile of steak quesadilla’s and little crunchy wonton taco’s. After Jared stuffed himself beyond his limit, he leaned back in the booth with a miserable moan. Jensen smiled, “You okay?” Jared whined, “No...why didn’t I stop? Fuck, it was so good.” Jensen smirked, “Well, at least you’ll be well fed for your first day tomorrow.” Jared snickered mockingly, “But I won’t be able to fit into my new clothes.” Jensen chuckled, watching him. 

Chapter Four

The next few months went spectacularly. Jensen listened to Jared’s excited renditions of new projects, a new office and delving into his field of choice. He watched Jared light up when he landed on something that totally challenged him. Jensen hung on every word when Jared spoke. He smiled to himself whenever he thought of him, and pretty much began to accept that he had to avoid thinking about the incredible sex when other people were around. The speed at which Jensen’s dick hardened when he pictured some of the first’s they tried wasn’t conducive to public places. 

The first ski trip happened in February. They left on a Friday and returned late Sunday. They found they were pretty evenly matched on the slopes. Jensen favored his knee by Saturday evening after a vigorous day filled with various leveled slopes. Jared supported him back to the their room after Jensen finally admitted he was in pain. After he lowered Jensen into a large high backed chair in front of the fireplace, Jared knelt in front of him. His eyes were filled with so much tender concern, Jensen almost blushed.

Jared offered to rub Jensen’s knee with the same ointment as before, to get meds for him or do anything Jensen needed. Jensen paused for a moment before answering. He wasn’t used to someone so driven to take care of him. The emergency responder in him struggled as he cleared his throat, “Can you get my Naproxen outta my bag, and maybe the ointment? That should do it. I’m not gonna use the Flexeril, or I’ll be useless by tomorrow.” 

Jared jumped up to retrieve the items. It occurred to him, as he unzipped Jensen’s bag, that they were acting like a couple. Jared had easily slipped into protective partner mode and hadn’t even stopped to evaluate how committed he had become without even a thought. With Jensen, it just seemed to happen.

He handed Jensen the medication, grabbed one of the soda’s from their dresser and waited while Jensen swallowed the pill. Jared set the soda down for Jensen and coaxed him to lean back against the chair. He worked the pants off with Jensen’s help, then propped Jensen’s knee over a couch pillow. Jensen hissed when Jared first lifted it. The damn thing was tightening up. 

Jared worked the oily cream deep into Jensen’s knee. Jensen hissed and moaned painfully the first few seconds, before relaxing into pleasure filled moans of relief. Jared smiled to himself, watching him. When Jensen seemed totally relaxed, Jared covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead. Jensen peaked an eye open, then smiled dreamily at being under Jared’s care. He could get spoiled by this very quickly. Jared informed him not to move and that he was ordering room service for dinner. Jensen moaned in satisfied splendor as the younger man took care of things. 

After an evening of babying Jensen’s faulty knee, Jensen mentally thanked God he was dating someone big and strong enough to support his weight, otherwise they’d be screwed. Jared had supported most of Jensen’s weight on their way to the bed, and manhandled him into the bathroom. After two beers and an incredible dinner of shrimp and lobster, both men slept soundly. 

The morning brought more room service, a breakfast spread of fresh fruit covered waffles with whipped cream. The coffee was laced with espresso, which Jared claimed was the best medicine in the galaxy. Jensen moaned as he slid down into the seat. He rubbed his knee and sighed at the residual soreness. 

Jared placed his pills next to his plate so Jensen took one with grateful smile. Jared asked, “Is it feeling any better?” Jensen shrugged, “It’s better. I’m worried it’ll suck today though. I don’t want you to miss out, even if I have to sip hot totties and watch you ski through a window somewhere.” Jared stared at him, “Jensen I’m not going out there if you can’t. I came here with ‘you’.” Jensen argued, quite adorably with a pout Jared had never seen before, “But you’re a good skier. You shouldn’t be stuck in the lodge with my boring ass.” Jared argued softly, “Jensen we had a blast yesterday. Trust me, it’ll be no fun out there without ‘you’ to tangle ski’s with me and cause us to trip off the lift.” 

Jensen smirked. They ‘had’ tripped. Twice. Jared continued, “Besides, I’m sure we’ll find shit to do down there for people who don’t ski. What about the sauna? If we can make it there, would that be good for your knee?” Jensen studied Jared for a few seconds before he smiled. Jared truly was remarkable. He was stuck with a broken ski date, yet still managed to try and make it positive. Jensen nodded gratefully, “Actually yeah, it sounds incredible, but...please promise to tell me if you get bored and want to go ski, it’s really okay.” 

Jared didn’t comment as they finished breakfast. His counterpart had injured his knee saving someone from a burning building. The man was sexy as fuck and a fantastic lover. Jared had ‘no’ desire to leave him alone in the lobby...ever. In fact, he was hellbent on showing Jensen there were plenty other enjoyable things to do with a partially injured boyfriend...some a lot more fun than skiing. 

After they finished breakfast, Jared put more medicine on Jensen’s knee. He kissed him sinfully hot, playfully curling his tongue around Jensen’s for several minutes, then he lowered himself and blew Jensen’s mind with an after breakfast blow job that would put any porn star to shame. Jensen lay back in the chair, feeling slight embarrassed at the way he’d lost his composure. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath, nor would he ever move again. 

Jared stood up, grinning softly. He kissed Jensen’s half open lips, receiving no response. He snickered quietly as he went about covering Jensen with a blanket and moving some of the breakfast dishes away. He indulged in more coffee while he sat with his feet up, waiting for his ski date to finish his late morning nap. 

Valentine’s Day came. Jared adamantly insisted he did not need any ridiculous roses or teddy bears when Jensen asked him what they should do. They wound up going to an expensive steakhouse, then spent the night in a king size room at the Hyatt. Jensen laughed at the edible thong Jared had put in his overnight bag. He assured Jared that ‘he’ would be the one wearing it. Jared giggled devilishly, “Maybe that was the plan anyway.” 

Jensen proceeded to pull two chocolate truffles from his inside pocket and handed them to Jared, “And these are for you...actually they’re for your nipples...when I suck on them and bite down, they’ll drip cherry and chocolate sauce all over your gorgeous chest. I’ll eat it all before I eat that thong off you.” Jared swallowed. He was hard and leaking before Jensen even finished his sentence. “I...uh...I’m lucky you like chocolate,” he weakly offered. 

Jensen took him in his arms, “I like ‘you’, and all the sexy ‘parts’ you come with. Let’s see how many times I can make you cum by morning, shall we?” Jared’s breathing came in short pants, “I’m gonna cum in two seconds if you don’t stop that.” Jensen devoured his mouth with deep exploration. Exquisite leftover whiskey and cinnamon tastes flooded their taste buds from their after dinner drink. The heat between them was intoxicating, as always. 

Jensen took control. He’d been babied for a week after the ski trip until his knee finally decided to recover. He’d favored it, participated in mind blowing alternate positions during sex to save using it, and this night he was going to make up for that. He manhandled Jared’s body like a fine tuned instrument. He pushed Jared’s limits with stimulating nipple play, then flipped him over and indulged himself by spreading Jared’s ass cheeks and shoving his tongue inside. 

The sounds Jared was making were new to Jensen’s ears. He licked, slurped, and sucked on the crinkled hole until the younger man was begging helplessly to be fucked. Jared was beyond coherent thought. Jensen planned on obliging him, but first he slid his fingers inside and fucked Jared relentlessly until the younger man pushed back, screaming over and over.   
Jensen wiggled his tongue at the entrance and sucked on it until Jared came. He screamed until he was hoarse, having never been so mercilessly dependent on someone else in his life. 

Jared was sure Jensen had wrecked him for anyone ever again. He was spent, delirious, brain dead and completely willing to be Jensen’s hand bag, if he asked him. Jensen lubed up his latex covered cock. He grinned at the glorious fucked out look of his lover but he wasn’t finished. His dick had been pissed off and waiting and it was time. He pulled Jared’s hips up, lined up his cock and pushed inside. 

Jared’s mewling growl led into ecstasy laced screams as Jensen pounded against his sensitive prostate. It was swollen, stimulated from the first orgasm, his system still reeling with endorphins. Jared felt himself instantly coiling with imminent approach to another climax. He tried to grip the bedding. There was nothing else he could do. This was going to kill him, he was sure. 

Jensen fucked him fast and hard. The pleasure was so great from being taken like this Jared didn’t even try to close his mouth. Jensen pulled his body upright and continued fucking him deep from underneath. He held Jared in a tight grip with arms around him. Jared felt himself bounce with each thrust, his screams intermixed with groans of delight at the new position. The pleasure from each thrust was unimaginable. Jared felt Jensen’s hand on his cock and he screamed harder as his orgasm ripped through him with a vengeance. 

Jensen grunted hard as he forced up inside the impossibly tight grip of Jared’s body. He shouted, “FUCK,” just before he climaxed hard with long shuttering spasms. Jensen didn’t know how many times he groaned uncontrollably, but he figured the guests next door were either checking out fast or against the wall listening while they jacked off. Christ, he had never been such an alpha before...or at least he didn’t realize it. Jared did this to him. 

Jensen eased them down to the bed and carefully pulled himself out. He was still struggling for oxygen, shaking with weakness and unsure whether his gorgeous lover was even conscious. Jensen disposed of the condom and grabbed a few Kleenex from the nightstand to wipe the sticky cum from Jared’s stomach. He laid on his back for a few seconds with his hand on Jared’s lower back. The younger man took awhile but finally moaned as he rolled sluggishly to face Jensen. 

Jensen studied the beautiful high cheekbones, rustled hair and flushed out face while Jared struggled to lift sleepy eye lids and look at him. Jensen smiled when Jared half smiled, seemingly unable to do much more. Jared mumbled, “M’gonna f’kn die n’m’first Valentine’s Day with s’mone...they’ll put it on m’tombstone...” Jensen giggled affectionately as he rolled toward Jared to put his arm over him. He kissed the full lips, brushed Jared’s hair back from blocking his face, so he could stare into his eyes. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jensen blurted out, to which Jared snorted in disbelief, “M’not.” Jensen kissed him again, grinning at the repeated argument. He gazed at Jared with adoring fondness, “Are you alright?” Jared nodded sluggishly with a sweet smile. Jensen almost... ‘almost’ blurted out something they hadn’t said to each other yet. He almost asked how Jared saw them now because Jensen was damn sure he was way beyond the dating period and falling hard into thinking of Jared as his...permanently.

Jared giggled softly, still exhibiting the incapacity to move, “Are you thinking deep, Ackles?” Jensen kissed him again, “Maybe.” Jared focused with more concern, “Are you okay?” Jensen smiled softly, “Of course I’m okay. I’m with the hottest guy in the world over Valentine’s Day weekend.” Jared studied him. The growing connection between them alerted Jared that there definitely was something on Jensen’s mind. 

Jensen sighed, “I’ve just been thinking about this lately. You and me.” Jared watched him. Jensen continued, “And I don’t want to alarm you but I think I’m pretty damn hooked here. I think about you all the time, Jared. I know we haven’t talked about it but...it’s getting kinda embarrassing how much I actually ‘do’ think about you. It’s not just the mind blowing sex...though Jesus Christ that’s been a tailspin but...it’s your company, your eyes, those dimples when you smile, how goddamn smart you are...and your laugh...and when you make me laugh I just,” he shrugged, “I just thought I should say that...warn you and all.” Jensen glanced nervously at his counterpart. 

Jared kissed him with a soft smile. He moved lazily as he lay his head back down. Jensen thought he was absolutely stunning like this, all sated and relaxed. Jared snickered softly, “That’s deep Ackles.” Jensen grinned downwardly. Jared’s thumb rubbed back and forth on Jensen’s cheek, “Hey.” When Jensen looked up, Jared’s eyes pinned him adoringly, “I like deep when it comes to you. I feel the same. I should have said something but I was too chicken. I don’t want to be anywhere else, with anyone else...so yeah, don’t think you’re the only one.” 

Jensen sighed with a relaxed smile, feeling syrupy sweet elation wash over him. He nudged himself closer, rolled on top of his gorgeous bedmate, “This means we’re official boyfriends, right? I mean we celebrated Valentine’s and all...expressed our feelings. You took care of my injured knee and all...I’d say it’s official.” 

Jared giggled magically, looking deliciously rumpled and lazy. Jensen smiled watching him. Jared slid around Jensen’s shoulders, “Well, we didn’t have any chocolate yet...I’m not sure that qualifies as a complete Valentine’s celebration.” Jensen smirked with a warning, “Oh, I can fix that.” He kissed him, “You just lay your pretty self here and relax while I grab the dessert.” Jared giggled, arguing weakly, “Pretty,” but Jensen was already pulling out the items they’d brought. 

When March arrived, they took another ski trip for Jensen’s birthday. After a half day on the slopes, Jared spoiled him with a delicious five star dinner and dessert. He massaged him with coconut scented oils, then gave him the hand job of the century. While he recovered, Jensen was helped to roll over on his stomach again, while Jared mapped his back with hot licks and swirls of his tongue. When he reached Jensen’s ass, he gave him the rim job of his dreams, then helped him turn onto his back and rode Jensen’s cock until they both exploded with gripping orgasms. 

Jensen knew he would never be able to ‘not’ see the sight of Jared on top of him, arching his back while he cried out during orgasm, white ropes of cum landing all over Jensen’s chest and chin. How he was going to concentrate on work after it, he had no idea. And the smell of coconut had an entirely different effect on him now.

The snow didn’t melt for several weeks. On days off, they snowmobiled, had massive snowball fights, built nasty snowmen with hard ons’s and protruding nipples. They laughed hard, giggled like kids, wrestled until they were out of breath. They went on snow hikes. They shared more deep conversations about life and family. When Jared watched Kelsey and Brian, Jensen would visit and play with them. He enjoyed the little ones immensely while watching Jared’s eyes sparkle with love for them. 

JD and Dani adored Jared. They treated him as if he were a long lost little brother. Jared fell right into place at the pub as far as cleaning tables, washing dishes, and learning to post books. When Jensen would get stuck at the station, on occasion, Jared went to the pub to help out. When Jensen arrived late one evening, he noticed one member of a large group of drunks get pushy with Jared, so he headed that way. He knew his protective anger probably wasn’t going to allow for much professionalism, but luckily before he reached them, JD and Dani cut him off. 

Jared was removed from the drunk’s grasp by his friends and nudged toward Jensen before they handled the situation with more diplomacy than Jensen was feeling. Jensen escorted Jared to the kitchen and observed him closely. Jared seemed more embarrassed than anything else as Jensen rubbed his arms. His eyes were filled with tenderness, “I’m sorry that happened, baby. That shitbag was way out of line. Are you alright?” Jared nodded shyly, “Yeah. I’m fine.” Jensen watched him for a moment. Jared snickered softly, “Really, I’m fine. S’just kinda embarrassing.” 

Jensen sighed worriedly, “I’m sorry. And you have nothing to be embarrassed about. He’ll sober up tomorrow and realize what a dick he was and that he’s not welcome here anymore. That’ll be ‘his’ embarrassment. Of course, his buddies should have at least intervened so I’m sure Dani’s probably shoving them all out. We don’t oblige people who ruin the comfortable atmosphere in here.” 

Jared looked surprised, “All of them?” Jensen smoothed the hair back from Jared’s face, “Probably. Dani’s a force to be reckoned with...and you don’t mess with her family. I’m quite certain she considers you that. J.D. too.” Jared’s mouth popped open. Jensen smirked, “You’re kind of important to them.” Jared’s face flushed with gorgeous shades of red and pink as he tried to absorb that one. Jensen pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back while Jared relaxed into him with his head on the older man’s shoulder. 

By the time a late spring arrived, Jensen’s patience was tried by the continuing tense relationship between Jared and his brother. There were good times when they got along, then other times when Jared would arrive at Jensen’s house or come visit the fire station and Jensen could see something had happened. Jeff could be a royal asshole, thinking only of himself at times, and he definitely took things out on Jared when he was upset over something. Jensen had a really had time not interfering. 

Jared dragged Jensen with him to buy a new car. They searched through the lot together and after two hours, Jared realized Jensen had thwarted every one of his suggested models. He started to look dejected in full puppy dog eyed fashion, so Jensen took his face between his hands, “Hey, I’m sorry.” Jared asked, “Well what is it? What do ‘you’ think I should buy? Why do you hate them all?” Jensen rubbed his thumbs back and forth on the beautiful face, “Well...it’s really hard to stomach you in anything but a steel lined tank, first of all.” 

At Jared’s look of confusion, Jensen smiled, “I know I’m being difficult...but I’ve seen so much shit happen to people in accidents. The damage to their bodies...to children. That old car you’ve been driving might be old, but it’s really the safest rated brand on the road. That’s why it never bothered me. I’ve seen those things hold up in pile ups and protect the driver with the way the body bends around them. It’s something I just can’t unsee.” 

Jared started to catch on, his face relaxing into understanding, “Oh.” He thought about it, “So, you want me to buy a newer version of that then?” Jensen shrugged, “Well, I was trying ‘not’ to tell you what to buy but...yes, I guess it just feels like I can ‘like’ something in that line.” Jared inhaled a deep breath, exhaled it while considering, then took Jensen’s hand, “Okay,” and pulled Jensen toward a line of Subaru’s. They were pricey, but Jared trusted Jensen’s opinion. He knew how passionate the man was about his job. 

Jared test drove and negotiated, then drove off the lot with a new dark silver model, feeling ridiculously immature when he couldn’t stop giggling about the heated seat. He accused Jensen of only wanting him to buy it for ‘that’. Jensen chuckled knowingly, “Just wait ‘til we break it in.” 

Jared was so happy with Jensen in his life he couldn’t even remember what it felt like before. He smiled to himself thinking about it. They spent every weekend with each other, no matter what they did. Jared was accepted by Jensen’s team with relaxed friendliness and laughed heartily at some of the bantering. He ate a meal at the station whenever he had time and Jensen was working. 

Jensen visited Jared’s office and attended the company picnic. He had to stomach one of Jared’s coworkers asking him out but was assured Jared had handled it quickly with an explanation of their relationship. Jensen still stewed over it. When he visited Jared’s office, he silently observed everyone, wondering who may have thought they had a chance with Jared. Jared hadn’t told him which one it was, but Jensen made sure he held Jared’s hand and walked close to him while Jared showed him a new section of the office they were constructing. The company was making a larger office for Jared, while expanding their staff. Jared had quickly impressed them and was offered more responsibility. Jensen smiled when Jared explained it all, mesmerized by the sparkle in Jared’s eyes. He could tell everyone in the office adored Jared and highly respected him. 

Jensen couldn’t imagine spending his time off without Jared. They had become an ‘item’ around town, people grinning at them from afar while watching the way they looked at each other. They way they clicked astounded both of them. They hadn’t fought yet, which threw them. They were both independent, strong willed, yet were both swept away into complete comfortableness when they were together. They had losses, baggage from life experiences, yet when they were near each other none of those times existed. 

Jared saw only green eyes in his dreams. He felt the warmth of Jensen’s arms encircle him, even when they weren’t together. He knew he was a goner for the gorgeous Lieutenant/pub owner. It had been the best six months of his life, and Jared was looking forward to many more. He admitted to himself the delay in moving out of Jeff’s house into his own apartment was because Jared spent most of his nights at Jensen’s. He only stayed at Jeff’s anymore when there was a need to watch the kids early in the morning. Jeff wasn’t in a hurry to kick him out and Jared knew he would miss the patter of little feet outside his door when he stayed, so he simply hadn’t been quick to search for another place. 

With summer approaching, the lovers planned some hikes, fishing and weekend drives. They scheduled some days off work and were looking forward to a couple mini vacations in the beautiful weather. In the second week of June, however, their plans were abruptly halted when Jensen was threatened with the terrifying possibility of losing the one person who had become so important in his life.

Chapter Five

Jensen suited up the instant he heard the five alarm call. He jumped on the engine as it rolled out, thinking about nothing other than the familiar address. ‘Jesus Christ, no,’ his mind rallied the entire seven minutes it took to get there. It felt like fucking forty. Jensen jumped off the rolling engine as it slowed, his panic bordering on anger that this could even be happening. He saw dozens of people running from the building, thick clouds of black smoke pillaring from the center of the roof, and the only thing he was sure of was none of the faces exiting so far had been the one he desperately needed to see. 

Jensen’s quick assessment of the visual flames on the third floor, the faint glow of not yet visible flames on the fourth, and the color of smoke, indicated an oil based fuel, igniting on three and quickly rising. He fastened a pack and breather, feeling the overwhelming need to get inside while he mentally scrolled over the cleaning products, drafting and architecture chemicals he had seen on his visits. He knew there were three companies sharing the building and he really didn’t give a fuck about responsibility at the moment, that would come later. Right now, the amounts and types of fuel were the main concern. 

Jensen hustled toward the entrance with a team of eight. When he got to the entrance, he noticed Jeff a few yards to his right, leading another group of firefighters inside. Jensen entered without hesitation, making sure he kept an eye on his team. The firefighters moved in a well practiced tandem, four of them searching offices and conference rooms, restrooms and closets on the second floor, while four quickly climbed the stairwells to do their search on the third floor. 

When they reached a door separating a law office from Jared’s engineering firm, an explosion from the other side wracked the building with shuttering jolts. They carefully forced the door open, then broke off in pairs to quickly search through burning embers and smoke. Jensen’s internal panic had skyrocketed when the explosion hit, but years of practiced professionalism kept him moving safely with his team. 

When he reached the office door with five names on it, one of them Jared’s, Jensen tested the door for heat, then shouldered it when it seemed stuck. As he rammed it for the second time, he realized Jeff was next to him. They shouldered it simultaneously until the damn thing opened. The office area was filled with smoke, but no flames yet. The Lieutenants glanced around quickly until they saw movement behind a large secretary’s desk. 

Jensen almost collided helmets with Jeff when both rushed behind the desk and knelt at the same time. There were three people huddled under the desk, wedged in as far as they could within the limited space. Jeff pulled one of them out, Jensen pulled the second. They were holding wet cloths over their faces, coughing but still conscious. The third was still wedged into the pocket of space, his wet cloth laying on the floor. He wasn’t moving. ‘Jared’.

Jeff hoisted one of the victims over his shoulder while another firefighter took the second. He glanced at Jensen anxiously as the man pulled Jared out from the desk. After he quickly checked Jared’s breathing and pulse, Jensen pulled a temporary oxygen tank and mask from his belt and set it up over Jared’s face. He stood up and hoisted Jared’s limp body over his shoulder, then the group of rescuers headed for the stairwell. 

Jensen high tailed it out front, pushing his body as fast he could go in the overheated turnout with Jared’s weight over his shoulder. He reached the triage area set up by paramedics and carefully lowered Jared onto his back. He ‘hated’ that it had taken another two minutes to even get outside. Jensen ripped his own mask off, shouted for a breather mask and pulled Jared’s temporary mask off as the breather was handed to him. He placed it over Jared’s face and squeezed rhythmically twice before he pulled it aside. 

When Jared still didn’t take a breath, Jensen tried the mask again before Jared started to respond. He tried to keep himself from sobbing with relief when Jared started to squirm and coughed violently, weak in his attempts to push the mask away. Jensen held him up with his arm around his shoulders as he tossed the breather aside and grabbed a flowing oxygen mask that appeared in front of him. He held the mask over Jared’s mouth and nose while Jared continued to cough violently. 

Jared’s wheezy struggle for air as he inhaled brought tears to Jensen’s eyes as he encouraged him, “That’s it, Jared, breathe. Just breathe it in, okay? I know it hurts, honey, but you gotta breathe for me.” Jensen’s mind spun in turmoil. Jesus, he had never felt so out of control before. He thanked God he had been able to operate normally under the circumstances. When he first saw Jared under that desk, his insides screamed at the injustice of losing him until he took the weakened pulse and realized Jared had only stopped breathing seconds earlier.

Jared managed short gulps of air, still coughing but it was apparent the oxygen was doing it’s job. Jensen laid him back, holding the mask while he gently smoothed Jared’s hair aside from his face. Jared was sluggishly blinking his eyes like he was borderline returning to awareness. His eyes teared with pools of liquid from the chemicals in the heavy smoke. Jensen knew they would be raw and sensitive, having experienced it many times. 

Jensen glanced up and thanked the paramedic from his team who had been handing things to him one step ahead this entire time. The medic patted Jensen on the shoulder with an understanding smile, then went to organize a gurney for the ambulance ride. Jensen noticed Jeff approaching at a fast pace. He realized the man had probably been chomping at the bit seeing to his other two victims before he could get over here.

Jeff knelt next to Jensen while looking at Jared worriedly, “How’s he doing?” Jensen cleared his throat, hoping the other Lieutenant didn’t notice his wet eyes, “He’s comin’ around now but I had to use the breather at first.” Jeff muttered, “Jesus,” while Jensen carefully affixed the oxygen mask to Jared’s face with the elastic band. He had been holding it all this time. Jeff slapped Jensen’s shoulder, then sighed as he pinched is nose with is fingers before he stood up, seemingly unwilling to voice how worried he’d been but showing Jensen with his mannerisms. 

With his hands on his hips, Jeff stared down at his brother for another moment before he finally rubbed his face and walked off. Jensen’s other medic worked on an IV line while Jensen inspected some abrasions on Jared’s arms and held gauze over a bleeding cut on his forehead. Jensen thought to himself how ridiculous Jeff Padalecki’s ego had been all this time because the man obviously had been scared to death the way he raced into Jared’s office. Jensen hoped maybe some things between the brothers would improve after this. 

Jensen smiled when heavy lids lined with sinfully long lashes forced their way open and the bloodshot hazel grey eyes he loved finally focused on him, “Hey kiddo. Just try and relax and breathe for me, okay? You’re gonna be fine.” Jensen gently rubbed Jared’s hair. Jared seemed to track him, but he didn’t respond. Jensen expected it. He knew listlessness and confusion after oxygen deprivation were common and expected Jared was probably feeling it tenfold.

When the gurney lowered next to them, Jensen leaned closer in Jared’s line of sight, “You’re going to the hospital now, okay? They’re gonna take good care of you and I’ll be right beside you, baby. I know your lungs probably feel like sandpaper but just keep breathing in that cool oxygen, alright?” 

Jared blinked sluggishly but Jensen wasn’t sure whether he was acknowledging his understanding or not. Either way, they needed to get Jared to the ER. He assisted the team getting Jared onto the gurney and into the ambulance. Jensen removed his turnout and handed it to one of the other members of his team before he climbed in. 

Two hours later, Jared awoke to a lowly lit room, not sure of where he was or how he got there. His mind spun in confusion, not sure if the memory of fire and smoke in his office was even real, the memory of screams and broken glass, an explosion, then a burning thickness in his lungs before he succumbed to darkness. Jared suddenly realized he still felt some of that burning, his lungs complaining loudly at being infiltrated by unhealthy chemicals. He touched his hand to his chest, wincing with a little bit of panic, until he felt the reassuring hand on his head.

Jensen appeared in his slightly blurred vision, the deeply concerned green eyes providing a comfort Jared felt deep in his soul. He felt Jensen rubbing his hair and it relaxed him. He tried to speak but winced when the scratchy rawness in his throat stopped him. Jensen shushed him softly, “It’s okay. You had some bad smoke inhalation. It’s gonna take awhile for the swelling to go down. Right now your lungs are in need of as much rest and oxygen as they can get.” 

Jared swallowed, feeling a mountain of thickness in the back of his throat. He touched his chest when he felt more heaviness there. Jensen sighed with overwhelming sympathy, “Yeah, that’s gonna be uncomfortable for awhile until the swelling is gone. Your sinuses and airway are irritated but they’re giving you something to reduce the swelling. You had some X-rays and everything looks okay. It’ll clear up with the anti-inflammatories and fluids. You should start feeling some relief soon but it’s gonna take a little time before you’re back to normal, love. You’ll have to take an antibiotic as a precaution so you don’t get pneumonia.” 

Jensen continued to rub his hair until he heard someone else enter the room. He sat up straight when he saw Jeff. Jensen knew Jeff hadn’t been told about their relationship yet, though Jared had been meaning to tell him. He didn’t think Jared needed the stress of it at the moment. Jeff stood at the door for a few seconds, looking confused over Jensen’s presence, but quickly recovered and approached the bed. He asked Jensen, “How’s he doing now?” 

Jensen replied, “He’s better. He actually just woke up. Everything’s pretty swollen.” Jeff nodded. He waited for Jared to turn his head toward him, “Hey little brother.” Jared half smiled. Jeff asked, “You feeling pretty crappy?” Jared nodded, his eyes blinking heavily. Jeff’s brow furrowed. He asked Jensen about the bandage on Jared’s forehead, “Concussion?” Jensen answered, “No. He must have cut it hurrying under the desk or on something else. He tested clear.” Jeff nodded, then looked Jared over again. 

Jeff looked at Jensen again, “One of the other employees told us a few people were going the wrong direction so Jared spent time chasing after them and directing them to the stairwell. When the explosion happened it blocked him from getting into that same stairwell so he pulled the two with him back to his office. They were panicked, but Jared was so calm they listened to him. He gave ‘em the wet rags.” 

Jensen absorbed that while Jeff looked down at Jared with a fond smile, “You saved them, kid. Didn’t know I had such a hero for a pesky little brother. You remembered what to do, didn’t you? Hell of a job, kid.” Jensen closed his eyes and sighed silently. His lover had definitely reacted like a hero, but he’d almost lost him from it. Damn it was going to take years to get past it. Jeff straightened and rubbed his face, seeming to collect himself from his showing of too much emotion. He looked at Jensen, “So, you uh, stickin’ around or you got something else you gotta do?” 

Jensen collected himself, not used to being around someone who wasn’t aware of he and Jared’s closeness, “Uh sure, yeah I’m completely free to stick around. I’ll be here with him until he gets released.” Jeff nodded, “Good. That’s good.” He glanced nervously between Jared and Jensen, “I uh...well, I left the kids with one of my medics. I wanted to make sure he was okay but,” he stressed to Jared, “You call me when they let you out, okay? I’ll be here to pick you up.” Jensen cleared his throat, “It’s okay, Jeff. I’ll give him a lift to your place or wherever he wants to recuperate.” 

Jeff looked up, surprised, “Oh. Well, thanks Ackles.” Jeff touched Jared’s shoulder, “Do what they tell you, alright? Listen to them.” Jared nodded. He gripped Jeff’s hand in gratitude before the older man pulled it away and nodded his goodbye to Jensen. As he walked out, he glanced back briefly at Jensen before leaving. Jensen couldn’t tell whether he was angry or okay with it, or if Jeff wasn’t quite sure what ‘it’ was but he seemed like he sensed ‘something’.

Jensen leaned closer when Jared turned his head toward him and tried forcing words through his raspy sandpaper laden throat, “How long do I have to stay here?” Jensen replied softly, rubbing his hair again, “Probably ‘til morning. They’re monitoring oxygen levels in your blood stream and as soon as they’re stable, you’ll get to go home.” Jared blinked heavily, “Is it...okay if I go to your house?” Jensen smiled, “Of course it is. I was hoping you’d ask that, or we’d be explaining why your friend the Lutent was spending the night in front of your inquisitive niece.” 

Jared’s eyes crinkled as he tried and failed to snicker. Jensen soothed him with loving strokes of his hair until Jared fell asleep. Jensen spent the night very close to the bed, listening to the whisper of Jared’s oxygen cannula. He touched his hand when he seemed to get restless, fed him ice chips, then soothed him back to rest when in between. 

Jared was thankful he stayed with Jensen instead of dealing with the aftermath at Jeff’s. He had ugly coughing spells, a heaviness in his chest, a headache and some weakness that would have been terrifying for his young niece and nephew to witness. Each day got better. The scratchy burn in his throat diminished but his voice was hoarse for over the first few days. His eyes were like raw sandpaper but the soothing drops they’d given him were a tremendous help. 

Jared jolted awake the first night from the sounds and smells of the fire invading his dreams. He did the same a few more nights until finally his mind seemed to realize he was safe. Jensen helped him through it, always soothing and grounding him until he could get back to sleep. Jared had been frustrated at this kind of reaction, but Jensen wouldn’t let him hang onto any self criticism. He assured him it was a process Jared’s mind was working through. 

Jensen sat breakfast down in front of Jared a week after they’d been home. Jared had been up and around more in the last couple days, gradually getting his energy back and almost felt normal again. Jensen had gone to the pub a couple times to help his staff and do some banking. He’d refused to leave Jared’s side until the younger man insisted. 

Jared stared at the plate in silence, his breathing controlled and even, as he formulated how to confront Jensen about his demeanor since the fire. The older man had been there every second, caring for his every need, been over the top in helping Jared to the shower, shadowing him, refusing to even let him go outside, but something had been slightly off in Jensen’s eyes. Jared felt the change. He sensed it, became overwhelmed with fear over it as an unspoken barrier seemed to solidify between them.

When Jensen started eating without a word, Jared asked quietly, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Jensen glanced up before he went back to eating, “Nothing’s wrong.” Jared’s gut twisted with a sick feeling. Jensen’s deflection triggered insecurities Jared didn’t even know he had. They had never been like this, never shut each other out before...they never felt a reason to. Jared’s emotions started to spin in unhealthy directions. “Jensen?” 

This time, Jensen glanced up and saw the terrified anguish in Jared’s eyes. It practically split him in two. He couldn’t stand it. Those eyes trusted him. They relied on him. They were always there for him, every damn time, and right now he was causing them to look like that. He realized he’d been distracted, stewing in his own thoughts and his closed off demeanor had hurt Jared. He touched Jared’s hand, “Hey...I’m sorry.” 

Jared searched his eyes, “Jensen you saved my life. You’ve taken care of me way more than necessary and you let me stay here. Whatever the hell is going on with you, I don’t know, but I do know you have ‘nothing’ to be sorry for.” He paused, “Did I do something wrong? Are you angry or...disappointed? Is there something I should have done better at the...building...” Jensen interrupted him, “Of course not.” 

He stood up and turned his back with his hands on his hips. He sighed to himself, “You’re a fucking hero.” Jared stood up and stepped closer to him. He was still confused. His greatest fear was that something had convinced Jensen that maybe he didn’t want to do this anymore. Maybe he wanted out. Jared couldn’t even describe the sinking pit of despair that threatened to open up and swallow him whole if that’s what Jensen wanted. He braced himself when the older man turned around. 

Jared was shocked to see Jensen crying. The older man rubbed his face and pinched his eyes before he stepped closer and confessed what had been going through his mind, “When I got to you under that desk, you were unconscious. You had a pulse but you weren’t breathing. The smoke was too thick. I didn’t know how long you’d been exposed to it. I picked you up and hustled, but I couldn’t even think. While I carried you outta there it was like time stood still and nothing else mattered...and I’m not supposed to lose it like that but...Christ Jare it was you.” 

Jensen’s tears rolled down his face as he continued, “You took a minute to respond to the breather mask. For just that few seconds all I could think was...that you weren’t coming back.”Jensen swiped at his eyes, “And that was just unacceptable, ya know?” Jared stood there feeling so many things he wasn’t even sure where to start. First, he had been terrified he was going to die; second, he instantly knew he was going to be okay when he awoke to Jensen’s green eyes. Even when his chest felt like it couldn’t get enough air, Jared’s feelings of safety went tenfold when he realized who was with him. Jared realized it was the man in front of him who had touched his soul in a way he never dreamed possible. 

Jensen sighed heavily, “So...I didn’t plan on being a blubbering idiot, but...there it is. This...this fear attached itself to me like an appendage. It pisses me off because it scares the hell out of me and I’m not used to being vulnerable. We’ve been together six months but...am I supposed to freak out like this? Is it okay with ‘you’ that I freaked like this?” 

Jensen closed his eyes and sighed, “I never expected to feel like this, you know, not for anyone...but right from the start when I saw you at that damn tree lot it was pretty much over for me. I was forced to imagine losing you for just about two minutes and forty five seconds and...and it sucked.” 

Jensen rubbed his face and sat down in front of his plate again. He covered his face with his hand. He had just thrown his guts out onto a platter for Jared and it was terrifying. He figured he probably just scared the man off. Jensen was deeply in love with Jared. He knew that now. He hadn’t been sure of it until recent events but at least he’d finally admitted to himself, and now he was close to admitting it to Jared. He braced himself for a response.

Jared stood in stunned silence. His mind spun at an alarming rate, processing and analyzing. His fears at opening himself up all this time, allowing himself to fall for this man, had terrified him. Ever since his parents died he had kept most of his friends and love prospects at a protective distance. Jensen was different. Jared had been swept away from the beginning. His soul had wound itself around Jensen’s piece by piece until he could only stand here now and offer himself weak resistance to the realization that he was deeply in love with this man.

“Jensen.” The gentleness in Jared’s voice caused Jensen to sigh heavily before he turned around. He braced himself to be politely corrected at how their relationship ‘wasn’t’ what he thought, it ‘wasn’t’ that deep, Jared didn’t return the intensity of his feelings and Jensen really was too far into this and Jared was not. 

When Jensen saw tears forming in Jared’s eyes, he studied him closer. His brow furrowed as he started to feel a heated awareness that maybe Jared was about to shock the shit out of him and reveal something he had been afraid to expect. Jensen stood up and quickly took Jared’s face between his palms. Jared focused on him through tear filled eyes as he cleared his throat, “I’m not very good at this. I’ve never felt like saying...things...or at least things I never thought I would say. It’s a lot safer not to...even consider it.” 

Jensen’s eyes softened as his thumbs rubbed back and forth on Jared’s wet cheeks. Jared continued, “I thought I was going to die. I was trying to breathe, and you were telling me to breathe. It hurt and it burned. I felt blackness and relief and it would have been so easy to let go but...the thought of living...listening to you...fighting to breathe because you wanted me to...I couldn’t refuse. I couldn’t because it was you, and I knew that’s where I wanted to be.”

Jensen searched Jared’s beautiful soulful eyes while the younger man continued, “Jensen my life flashed through my head. It landed on how amazing I’ve felt in the last six months, how life has a whole new feeling. Every day is magical and full. There’s only one reason for it. I knew it, but I guess I’ve been too afraid to admit it. I love you, Jensen. I love you with everything I am and it’s all I think about.” 

Jensen smiled, as he smoothed Jared’s hair back. His eyes flooded again as he pulled Jared into his arms. He kissed the side of Jared’s head, “God baby, I love you too. I’m so in love with you it hurts.” Jared melted in Jensen’s arms. They held each other for several minutes until Jensen pulled back with a watery smile, “That too deep?” Jared guffawed, swiping at his eyes, “Yeah.” He nodded, “Yeah, Ackles, the deepest.” 

Chapter Six 

Jensen watched the credits roll down the screen. His stockinged feet were propped on the coffee table in front of him as he relaxed back against the couch. Today had been quiet, devoid of the deep shuttering cough Jared had battled for the last couple weeks. He had come home from work the second week of November puking his guts out, embarrassed beyond belief that Jensen had witnessed it but unable to refuse his help. After purging all fluids for two days and not taking anything in, Jensen took him to the emergency room for dehydration.

The stomach portion was only the beginning. From there, Jared’s virus moved into the chest, keeping Jensen up most nights with his horrible cough. Jensen held him through spasms, kept the humidifier going and administered the codeine cough syrup and Tylenol ordered by the doctor. Finally...he could sit here rubbing lazy circles over Jared’s back and feel the peace of hearing the younger man breathe with only a slight rumble. 

Dani had dropped in a few times, JD and Jeff too. His friends had been holding down most of the business, but still checked in to see for themselves how their favorite engineer was doing. Jeff had called a few times, now fully aware of their relationship and confident Jensen was taking good care of his brother. It hadn’t been a comfortable transition for Jeff, not so much the gay thing as it was having to accept Jensen as a sort of brother in law. Jeff eventually came around, even though the awkwardness of being coworkers was still obvious. 

Jensen played with Jared’s hair while he thought over the last several months. Since the first time they had realized their feelings and shared tears over it, everything had been different. Sex became so much more intense, which Jensen hadn’t even thought possible. Just looking into each other’s eyes was like a deep soul searing tether of oneness. Jensen had read about conjoined souls and now he knew what that was like. 

The crossing between their paths had been the beginning of something he had never imagined for himself. The day Jensen had a horrible call over summer, a drowned child they hadn’t been able to save, Jared rushed to the station after seeing it on t.v. Jensen never would have called him, never would have said anything, but Jared knew. He shut the office door and took Jensen in his arms without a word. 

As Jensen cried on Jared’s shoulder, unloading his grief over the loss of someone he couldn’t save, he knew he had fallen in love with the other half to his soul. There was no way he would have shared feelings like that before Jared. He would have stoically led his forces through all of their processes, built them up and forged on, burying his grief and sadness in a night of whiskey. Now, there was a place to go, a place to just ‘be’ and let the sadness go, an anchor of safety and warmth, acceptance. 

Jared adjusted in his sleep. He turned sloppily onto is other side, now facing Jensen with loose strands of hair covering his slack face. Jensen smiled tenderly while he moved some of the hair back. He pulled the blanket up tighter around Jared’s shoulders then rested his hand on the younger man’s side. Jensen watched him for a while. The beautifully relaxed face was evidence of Jared’s healing. He’d been exhausted from intermittent bits of sleep in between violent fits of coughing and feverish aches and pains. Now he could rest fitfully. 

Jensen sighed. It was amazing how a lover’s pain could be felt ten fold when there was nothing you could do to help ease it but administer common medicines and remedies. Jensen had an even deeper awakening of how much Jared meant to him. He had refused to leave him, concerned about pneumonia or that Jared would stop breathing. He supposed he was still remembering the fire last June when Jared ‘did’ stop breathing.

Jared’s birthday had been a trip to the lake. They rented kayaks, then spent the night under the stars by a fire. Jensen took his time and made love to Jared for hours, skyrocketing him to new heights where the last climax left him a weak puddle of useless goo. Jared had voiced a curiosity of what sex out in the open would feel like and Jensen hadn’t forgotten. He’d driven Jared’s senses crazy with hot touches and tastes in between the cool night air. 

Thanksgiving had come and gone through Jared’s illness. Jensen had talked with his family on FaceTime, but refused to leave Jared alone so they had missed the gathering. Jared felt guilty and insisted Jensen go but lost the argument. He tried to talk with everyone, including is niece and nephew, but his pale green hue, hoarse voice and the earth shattering cough made everyone cringe through Jensen’s ipad. 

Work had been understanding for both men. Jensen’s team knew the seriousness of some of the flu’s going around, and Jared’s office had been covering his workload. Jared’s prowess at his firm had become legendary within the engineering world. They loved him. Since the reopening of their building, Jared had dived right back into a diligent workload which gained the company new heights. They were loyal and supportive while he was off. 

Jensen smiled affectionately as his lover opened his eyes and focused on him. Jared’s eyes were still glassy, but he was barely sniffling and his fever hadn’t returned. Jensen playfully teased him often about the sexy frog in his throat, to which Jared would roll his eyes. He rubbed Jared’s hair, “Hey kiddo.” Jared smiled tiredly, “Hi. You okay?” Jensen snickered softly, “Yes love, I’m okay. Just sitting here enjoying the fact that you’re so much better. How do you feel?” Jared yawned, “A lot better,” he said in his raspy deep tone, “Did Maggie call about the lot?” 

Jensen sighed. They’d had this conversation. There was no way Jared should be worrying about working the damn tree lot until he was well but it seemed he hadn’t stopped doing just that. He answered him knowingly, “Yes, she called. But it was to check on you, not ask you to come in. She wanted me to assure you she’s got three stations of help and a few teens who are off school. She’s fine and you are to show up ‘only’ when you’re not sniffling and coughing and you can lift a tree without passing out.” 

Jared gave a perturbed look. Jensen smirked. “It’s just for another few days, baby,” he assured the adorable sulking face. Jensen kissed that pouty lip, then nibbled it, every time it made an appearance. He secretly loved getting to nurture Jared like this. He knew the time was almost up when Jared’s energetic independence would return, but having him helpless and sick, and in need of some serious nursemaid assistance had brought out Jensen’s mother hen a thousand fold. 

For the next three days, Jared continued to get well. Jensen went to work at the station in the mornings, then worked in the pub until evening. He finally agreed to let Jared ease into some work at the tree lot while balancing out a light duty arrangement at his office. After the first few days of that, Jared seemed to be handling it with no setbacks.

It was December 6th, one year to the date since Jared had come into Jensen’s life. The older man glanced over the open space in his business, picturing the scene that was about to unfold, then headed for his truck outside. He had a plan, a seriously risky organized plan which could backfire or it could make him the luckiest bastard of the century. 

Jared was forcefully struggling with the stupid wires between multiple trees on the back of the truck which had just arrived. He was grunting with effort, but as they pulled apart he sighed with an accomplished smile. He remembered another time when a gorgeous green eyed man showed up over a year ago and helped him with this task. The trees where always hit and miss, some stuck and some not. That green eyed beauty had really rocked Jared’s world, he admitted silently to himself. It still floored him how quickly enamored he became, and then he was in love. Just like that, Jared was deeply in love and had never looked back. 

He jumped from the truck and unloaded the rest of the trees, then stood up when he noticed Maggie walking toward him. She came up to Jared and hugged him. It took him by surprise so he didn’t return the notion immediately, but patted her affectionately on the back as she let him go. Maggie excitedly addressed him, “I want you to take a break, young man. There’s a particular customer whose important and I want you to be the one to help him with his tree.” 

Jared looked befuddled. He answered confusedly, “Oh...sure okay.” Maggie patted his arm, “It’s okay. Get going,” then she stopped Jared from turning when she noticed something. Jared waited with a confused look while Maggie pulled a pine needle from his hair and then smoothed his hair back with both hands. She patted his cheeks between her hands with a huge smile. 

Jared stared for a moment like she had grown horns, then walked toward the back row of trees where Maggie pointed, feeling like she knew something huge was about to happen but he was clueless as to what it could be. When Jared rounded the corner he realized who the important customer was. He smiled and hurried to him, feeling the same influx of sparkling little electrodes throughout his body and soul every time he saw him. He rushed up and kissed Jensen, feeling the kiss returned with open abandon before he leaned back and let his hands slide from around Jensen’s neck. 

Jared’s eyes sparkled with adoration. Jensen felt it right down through his soul. He gently took Jared’s elbows and moved him back a bit, just barely leaving a couple feet between them. He guided him to stand next to a large fifteen foot tree and smiled when Jared looked a little confused but went with it. Jensen thought Jared looked adorably caught off guard, and with his tousled hair from struggling with the trees, he looked much like he did when they first met. ‘Perfect,’ Jensen thought. 

Jared smirked because he realized something was going on even though he still didn’t know what it was. “What’s going on,” he asked softly, to which Jensen kissed him lightly, “It’s okay...just stand there a minute, okay?” Jared giggled, “Okay, but I have no idea what the hell you’re doing.” Jensen grinned. 

Jared heard footprints approaching and turned to look. His face showed his deeper confusion when he saw familiar faces coming closer to them. Dani and JD, Maggie with her big knowing smile and a couple friends stood patiently a few feet away. Jared snickered confusedly, “What are you...” then his mouth dropped when Jeff stepped out from behind a tree holding his niece and nephew by the hand. Brian yelled out, “Cheese!” Everybody laughed. 

Jared stared at his brother searchingly for a moment, then turned to Jensen even more confused, “Jensen what..” Jensen’s smile gentled into a look of apprehension as he squeezed Jared’s elbows and slowly dropped to his knee. Jared instantly started to stop him from hurting his bad knee, “Don’t, what are you...” then stopped himself when his brain started to connect the dots. His insides stopped, the numbness flooded him as his brain valiantly struggled to realize he’d been duped and Jensen had orchestrated this very moment. 

The tsunami of shyness, the mortification of embarrassment, the stubborn defensiveness of being tricked all combined with the deeply devoted love and endearment in Jensen’s eyes. Jared’s breathing halted as his eyes widened, “Jensen, what are you doing?”

Jensen took Jared’s left hand. Jared looked down at the joined hands feeling like time stood still as Jensen spoke, “Jared this is where we first met. I wanted you back here, right where it happened on that first day when Maggie thought she knew what she was doing and introduced us. I wanted to give reverence to this spot, on this date, because one year ago today at just about this very time in the afternoon, my entire life changed for the better. I never dreamed I could love anyone this much, never even considered it, before I met you.” 

Jared’s eyes began to fill as he stared at Jensen. Jensen squeezed his hand and continued, “I didn’t bring you here to embarrass you, baby. Never would I set you up like that, I swear. I wanted our closest to be here because in the past year they’ve all witnessed the instant connection we had, the closeness we built as we spent more and more time together. They’ve worried about us, celebrated with us, and they’ve put up with my whining and him hawing over this very day because I was so stressed over it.” 

Jensen grinned as the others laughed, watching Jared try to process what was happening. Jensen nodded his head toward the tree, “Now, if you’ll look at that tree marker, you’ll notice this is not only the tree we’re gonna put in the pub this year, but it’s also the tree that holds a piece of what our future will be. It’s why I wanted to do this, why I wanted it here, right now and before these people. If you look, baby, you’ll see what I mean by all this.” 

Jared looked toward the branch Jensen indicated and more tears flooded his eyes. He swiped at his eyes before he reached up with two hands and untied the tree marker to get to a white sparkly ceramic ornament that he hadn’t noticed before now. Jared glanced quickly at Jensen as he unfastened the ornament from the tree and noted the weight of it. Jared released a tearful guffaw when he saw the picture of he and Jensen in the photo booth on their first date, crammed like sardines into the small seat before the camera snapped their giggling faces.

Jensen smiled when Jared giggled through tears as he looked fondly at the ornament, then he reached up and gently turned the ornament over in Jared’s hands, “Look at the back, love.” Jared’s breathing hiccuped when he saw what was fastened to the back. Jensen took the ornament and worked the loose knot free while Jared struggled with his reaction, “OhmygodJensen...Jensenohmygod. Jensen, is this really happening?”

Jensen took Jared’s left hand in his again as he looked up into his eyes, “Jared...I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with every fiber of my being and my soul is so intertwined with yours it doesn’t even remember how to be on it’s own. You’re my every morning, my every evening and every moment in between. I don’t want this to ever stop, and I want the whole world to know who we belong to, and we have belonged to since pretty much our first date. Will you honor me by becoming my husband and making me the luckiest bastard in the history of broken down fireman-slash-business owners that ever lived? And if you do, I promise you a lifetime of chocolate to go along with all the clumsy falls off the ski lift, the dirty minded snowmen and stupid moose hats. Will you please say you’ll marry me so I can get off this bad knee and kiss you?” 

Jared was crying openly now. He glanced between friends and family, as he tried to process the beautiful glint of the ring Jensen had poised over his ring finger. He barely processed all the words Jensen just threw at him. His system was floored. Jared felt sick, queasy, and elated with explosive joy all at once. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He nervously smoothed his hair back with his free hand. Jensen smiled, “It’s deep.”

Jared nodded. He laughed through tears, then he swiped his eyes and nodded again, “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” Jensen’s smile widened as he slipped the ring on Jared’s finger to resounding cheers and applause. He stood up with Jared’s assistance and took the younger man’s face between his hands. “I love you,” Jensen said as he searched Jared’s eyes for the love and devotion he knew would be there. Jared slid his arms around Jensen’s waist, “I love you too...God Jensen.” They kissed to more cheers and applause. 

Epilogue

Jensen nuzzled his husband’s nape, kissing him softly as Jared tilted his head with a grin. He moaned when Jensen worked on a sensitive spot behind his ear. Jared turned his head and their mouths met, sinfully rich tastes of chocolate, espresso and mousse exploded on their tongues. They kissed lazily...wet, hot, and unhurried until they laid their heads on the back of the couch facing each other. 

Jared’s eyes were filled with peaceful happiness. He was relaxed, open, completely unguarded and Jensen drank it in. He couldn’t believe his life had taken this unexpected fantastic turn. This entire sparkling package of intelligent, gorgeous, funny, warm and caring, hot as fuck bundle was all his. He hadn’t quite processed how he got so lucky yet. Jared snickered shyly, “What’re you staring at husband?” 

Jensen chuckled, his eyes crinkling up in the corners the way Jared loved, “I’m staring at you...wondering how I got this lucky...and I like that word.” Jared grinned, “You mean ‘husband’? Yeah, me too. It has a nice ring to it.” Jensen kissed him, still grinning, “Yes it does.” Jared searched his eyes, “And it’s me who got lucky.” Jensen kissed him again, “Beg to differ.” 

Jared sighed, “God we’re so sappy.” Jensen giggled, “Yeah, we are. Who would’a thought? I think you broke my man-o-meter.” Jared giggled, his eyes sparkling, “You’re still the hot as fuck Fire Lieutenant-Happy Hour boss I know.” Jensen smirked, “Glad you think so. I don’t wanna lose my mojo.” Jared giggled again, “Never.” Jensen mocked his worry, “What if I do though? Will you still love me?” 

Jared snorted, “You fucked me into the bed board this morning, before I even had my coffee. No worries, Jen.” Jensen kissed him, then rested his head back down, “You still sore?” Jared nodded, “Oh yeah.” Jensen sighed worriedly, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, love. I think when we forewent the rubbers my dick got a little overzealous.” Jared kissed him, smirking softly, “You didn’t hurt me. And knock it off, I like feeling sore...and there’s nothing ‘little’ about it.” He grinned. 

Jensen softened, gently brushing the hair back from Jared’s face. He turned serious, “I love you, you know.” Jared smiled softly, “Yeah. I do. And I love you too. More than anything.” Jensen touched his face tenderly, traced his lips with his fingertips, “I don’t wanna let you go to work in two days...it’s crazy because I’ve never been such a mush melon. It’s like I need to keep you here...protected from the outside world and I know it doesn’t make sense.” He shook his head with a sigh, “You’ve destroyed my resilient first responder walls, love. I’ve got no guards when it comes to you. I’m talking you could bring home three cats and a dog and I probably wouldn’t even complain.” 

Jared giggled magically before he rolled enough to lay half over his husband’s body, his right arm resting on Jensen’s chest. “Jensen,” he looked lovingly into Jensen’s eyes, “It’s good to know about the pets thing but I feel the same way too. Look at the job you do and the dedication you have to your crew. Sometimes they could go without you but you jump on that truck and go because you’re so into your job and you want to take care of them. I worry about you constantly because you’re my life. I thought a lot about how I felt before you came to that tree lot and asked me to marry you. This is a dream come true. Actually, it wasn’t even a dream because I never risked hoping to ever feel this complete. I’m only twenty two and I’ve found a lifetime of happiness a lot of people never find. I meant what I said in my vows. You moved right in and touched places inside me I didn’t even realize were hurting. I’d closed myself off in those areas after my parents died and didn’t even know it until you opened them. I wanted to stop falling for you but I couldn’t so I didn’t even try. When you proposed I didn’t even ‘consider’ not saying yes. I’d already realized somewhere deep in my soul that you were for me. I just wanted to be good enough for ‘you’ because you’re so damned perfect.” 

Jensen’s eyes watered a bit, remembering some of the similar words Jared had surprised him with during their ceremony. Every fiber of Jensen’s being wanted to hold this man to him, cherish him and protect him always. His own vows had surprised him, pouring out of him from a place he didn’t know existed until Jared came along. 

They married inside the bar and grill, in front of the same tree Jensen had proposed in front of, on December 15th. The ambiance was relaxed and quaint, with close friends and family in attendance. They wore black tuxes with white ties and a single red rose on their lapels, though the guests had been encouraged to dress down. Kelsey and Brian were ringbearers, JD officiated, and the guests danced to live music after mounds of chicken wings and side dishes were served. 

Jared’s ring had been part of a matching set. Jensen now wore the other one. Both were inscribed with matching words, ‘Forever One Soul, J&J’. They planned an official honeymoon trip in the summer, for now staying local to enjoy a few days of privacy before the holiday bustle began. 

Jensen reached over and scooped some of the leftover wedding cake with his fingers. He offered it to his husband, who eagerly sucked the delicious ensemble of chocolate fudge and espresso from Jensen’s fingers with a moan. Jensen moaned in return, then kissed the luscious mouth sinfully eager, while pulling his husband closer against him. “Mmmm,” he pulled a few inches away, “You pick out good wedding cakes, kid. I’ve got some ideas about where I could eat more of that off you.” 

Jared kissed him more aggressively, turned himself more so he was straddling Jensen’s lap while they kissed deeply passionate for several minutes. They pulled apart breathing hard, poised lips just a couple inches apart, studying each other’s darkening irises. Jensen’s hands roamed over the perfectly shaped lower back and ass now on his lap. He could feel his dick rising for the second time today. Jensen would never get enough of the curve between his husband’s lower back and ass. There was an indentation there, as well, which was a fascination of his. He slipped a hand under the waistband of Jared’s sweats, toying that very special place with his fingers. 

Jared half smiled, lazy and smouldering, “Playing with my ass again, husband?” Jensen smirked, “Have to...it’s calling to me and it needs some proper attention. It’s mine now and I take my ownership quite seriously.” Jared’s knowing smirk was laced with adoring shyness. “Mmm...yeah it’s definitely yours. Maybe we could share more of this cake in the bedroom.” Jensen kissed him, pulling back with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes, “Chocolate messy sheets...I like that. Damn, you have good ideas.” 

Jared smiled and kissed him. Before he knew, Jensen slid forward, taking Jared with him but attempting to stand and falling back when he couldn’t do that with Jared’s weight. Jared burst out laughing, “What are you doing, your knee’s gonna be pissed. I’m too heavy, for god’s sake.” He clumsily started to get off. Jensen stood while chuckling, never letting go of his husband, “You’re not heavy. I just miscalculated.” 

Jared argued, still giggling, “I am after a few days of this cake and everything else Dani and JD stuffed into the kitchen for us.” Jensen slipped his arms around him, “Well, maybe I like a few love handles.” Jared giggled again, “Oh, you’ve got a handle. You can grab it any time, husband. I happen to like your special handle too.” Jensen kissed him again. He started backing Jared toward to the short staircase. Jared quickly pulled out of the kiss, “Wait!” He hurried and grabbed the plate of cake, then returned to his husband’s arms, “Don’t wanna forget this.” 

Jensen kissed him again, then quickly stooped while he warned Jared, “You better hold onto that.” He hoisted Jared over his shoulder, grinning at the squeals of surprise as Jared struggled to keep the plate balanced. He shouted, “Don’t drop me, Lieutenant!” Jensen snorted, going up the stairs, “I wouldn’t,” hearing the adorable laughter coming from the bundle over his shoulder. 

End 

Sorry this was late. Thanks for reading!


End file.
